Do I mean anything to you?
by Erik Dawson
Summary: I don't even remeber what have I done, but she's been yelling the past half and hour and I just don't know what to do. Why does she want to break up? I thought she loved me... after four years dating and one living together that's what anyone would think. Right? Scorpius POV. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I don't own anything, anything you recognize belongs to JKR.
1. Awakening

""Look I can't take this anymore ok? We are not working, we knew it. We should have never gotten together in the first place. Everybody told us but we didn't listen" She wasn't yelling anymore. Her face was red from all the anger she had inside, I could see how much she wanted this to be over. I realized it just too late maybe.

"What cant you take Rose? People no longer stare at us in the street when we pass them by? That your dad is no longer pissed when I kiss you? That we are finally happy?" Tears where falling as I spoke, her expression changed when I said the last sense. "I just don't get it, when we finally get the approval of your family and mine. Now that we can start a life together you can't take this? Please explain it to me…"

"I…I cant.. I don't know what to say" she turned around, facing the window. "Maybe moving in was too much, I don't know…"

"But…but we love each other babe" I went to her side and make her turn again and look me in the eye "Living together is not the issue, I know it. C'mon tell me what going on, we'll work it out. Moving in together was your idea in the first place remember? I love you Rose, I know we ca…"

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

I could not even move. Those words froze every single muscle in my body. We had been together for almost four years now, and even if she was breaking up with me I did not expect that.

"What?" I could finally whisper as I sat in the couch.

"I…" She took a breath and kept talking" I have never loved you Scorp. I only dated you to piss my dad and everyone else. To proof them I wasn't their little perfect girl. I'm I hurt you, but I just can't keep on lying. I never loved you and never will. I'm sorry…"

"You are sorry? You are sorry?!" I was now standing on my feet feeling both broken and with so many energy inside "do you even know what I went through to be with you? I suffered my grandpa, I left my home so I could see you; I gave up everything I had. And now you tell me that I was just a toy? Just a way to… oh man I should have known…" I run my fingers through my hair trying to calm down a little bit.

"I'm really sorry, I do care about you. Just not the way you want me to…""

I opened my eyes and stayed still for a minute or two. I felt her moving at the other side of the bed deeply asleep. I got of the bed and headed to the small balcony. I stepped outside and stared at the city. The wind was moving my hair and cooling my body. I moved here a year ago but I haven't got used to the look of the street at night.

"Are you ok?" She asked walking in my direction with one of my t-shirts on. I didn't remember her name but she look really cute on my shirt. Problem with one night stands that like your clothes is that they take it and you would never see it again. Neither the girl or the shirt. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I'm sorry I woke you" I said with a smile. "Not a bad dream… just a bad memory"

**AN: Well this is my first fanfic please review. Even if you didn't like that much, especially then so I know what I should change. I have enough ideas to follow this story so if you want me to I will keep on writing. Thanks.**


	2. Fresh start, kinda

It was nearly two pm when I woke up. It had been two weeks now since I dreamed with Rose, and every single night I had to go through that experience over and over again. I headed to the shower and started to take off my clothes in front of the mirror. A year had passed by since I moved to La Habana and I had changed more that I had expected. My skin was no longer white pale; the sun of this place had changed that in almost a month. When I got here and saw how awfully sunny it was here I though I would burn and disappear like the phoenix does. But now as my body had turned tanner my hair had also changed. The white blond hair that I had was now a normal golden blond.

I got out of the shower and put on some muggle clothes. White shirt and some dark jeans should do it. Took my keys and the sunglasses and left the apartment. It was bloody sunny out side so if wasn't for my sunglasses my eyes would probably hurt as hell.

I started to think about my life as I walked the streets not caring where I was going. It had been almost two years since Rose and I had broken up but apparently I just couldn't move on. That sucked. I've dated a couple girls here but is not the same, feels like something is missing. The problem trying to move on from a relationship with a Weasly is that you can't avoid her. Her family was everyday in the newspaper. Actually a day I counted how many times her last name was in The Prophet, 20 times only in one page. Try to move on when that happens. You can't.

I was starting to get pretty annoyed when I realized I was by Javier's bar. Javier Fernandez had become like a father to me here. He and his wife were renting me the apartment and were also my bosses. Angela was much younger than Javier but it was obvious the loved each other like no one else could ever imagine. To make it easier for me to start again they had even adopted me in a weird way. They became my protector and helped my change my name so no one would know who I really was. They had been my saviours when I most needed them, I would never be able to thank tem enough.

With a smile on my face I got into the place. "Hey Luke" Antonio, Javier and Angela's nephew that was a year older than me, was looking at me from one of the small table we had at the entrance "did you sleep tight?" He lived in New York so we only saw each other a couple times before this but for a reason we didn't get we got along since the first minute. He was shorter than me but not much, and always had a bright smile on his face.

"Like a baby" I laughed as I went to hug him. "Why are you here? I though you were with Jenny back home" Jenny was his girlfriend, and they had been living together for over two years now. "Is good to see you anyways."

"Well I had a very good reason to come back home. Aunt Angela! Uncle Javier! Could you come to the bar please?"

"I'm so scared right now, please tell me you didn't kill Jenny and you came running away from the police" A feminine voice came from behind the bar. Sara, the waiter, was now trying to sit in the bar but she was just too short to do that.

"I would not be surprised actually" I smile at Antonio as I helped Sara sit properly. At the same time Angela and Javier joined us smiling at each other and holding hands. I hate truly and happily in love people.

"Shut up you two. Well, you may be surprised about this but… Where are getting married!" He was shocked when none of us started jumping around and congratulating him. "Holy shit guys I tough you would be happy for me!"

"We already knew you jackass, Jenny called me that night to tell me" I said pulling him in to a hug as Jenny got out of the kitchen with a guilty look on her face.

"You told them!?" Antonio shouted as each of us went to hug them both "Unbelievable, I told you I wanted to tell them my self! But I'll forgive you if you kiss me one more time" he added with a smile to his fiancé.

"Eww guys! That's just gross you know?" I said disgusted but smiling at the same time. Then my eyes cached Javier staring at me. He moved his head letting me now that he wanted to talk to me in private.

I got to the kitchen where he was already waiting for me.

"We have to talk kid"

"Have I done anything wrong?"

"Nono don't worry boy. The thing is that… well you know I'm getting a little bit old and so is your mother"

"Oh c'mon you are 60 or so! That is not old, besides you are in better shape that I am or almost al least."

"Look, both your mother and I… we want to get some vacation ok?" Since I didn't react to those words he kept talking "What I'm saying is that we are going to retire kid. And we both want to give you the bar."

"Wait what? This is some kind of joke or similar?"

"No Luke, you are our son. Even if you have only been a year or so with us, you are our kid. You brought us happiness. You are the kid we could never have and for that I thank you." He hesitated when those words came out of his mouth. I knew that Angela couldn't have kids, an that was probably one of the biggest injustices in this world. "So here are the keys. You will also get the apartment upstairs don't worry. We'll be leaving to New York with Antonio and Jenny in two days."

"I'm… I'm going to miss you" I hugged him as Angela was coming into the kitchen.

"Have you told him?" When Javier nodded she threw herself at my arms. They were the closest thing I've had to s family. And now there were leaving to the US. Then Sara, Antonio and Jenny came in. Apparently the knew all the way so they were smiling at me.

"Well boss, are you going to give me a better salary?" Sara said pulling me into a hug and making all of us burst into laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Three months later_

I looked up with a proud look on my face. We opened a month and a week ago and _The Black Rose _was working perfectly. We won money enough in the fist month to pay for all the changes we had done in the club.

The old bar Javier let me was now a little mix of everything. Since we are in La Habana both Sara and I wanted to have a little dace space. But we wanted to keep the tradition that Javier had started, so we installed a small stage for live music to be played. We added a few things but all the furniture was the original with the intention of not loosing the places soul.

When I walked inside Sara was yelling at Pierre, the French waiter I employed as soon as I realised that it would be too much work for just Sara and me. The poor guy was doing his best but Sara is just… too paranoid with things not working god enough.

"You! Where the hell have you been? You better get into the stage now and sing something before I cut you in small pieces and throw you to the dogs!" When she saw me she started to yell at me. I could see Pierre smiling relieved that he was no longer her target.

"Hey hey hey, I'm still your boss remember? You have no rig…"

"Yeah yeah whatever" she started to pull me towards the stage. "Shut it Luke and do something instead, it may be your bar but it's me the one that is making this work so you better start singing"

"You are so freaking bossy…" She turned around away from me and started to serve the tables in the back.

I turned to look at the band "Hey guys, what's up with her?" They just looked at me and kept on playing smiling. Diego the drum player was Sara's older brother so he knew she had that kind of moments. Pablo, he played the double bass, was his best friend and Sara's current boyfriend. God knew that was meant to end up bad. I took the guitar that was lying against the wall and turned the microphone on" Should we start then? How do you feel about _Tresspasing_?" As they nodded I stated clapping my hands.

"_Let's go! Well, I was walkin' for some time_

_When I came across this sign_

_Sayin'"Who are you and where are you from?_

_We don't like when visitors come."__  
_

I love that song but I loved even more seen people dancing to it. Next song we played was _Dance with me tonight_ by Olly Murs. We decided that I would play this one by my self to give the guys a break.

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, you'd be mine, we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,_

_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

During this song I always go to the tables and dance with the girls there, to make them enjoy more the song. As I was pulling a girl up from her seat time froze. Oh shit, what the hell was Dominique Weasly doing in my bar? I looked to the table and found her sister Victorie looking at me with the same surprised look in her face. While I was trying to put my self together two girls came to the table. I saw Lily first but then, after she made a horror face my eyes moved to the girl that was at her side. I got locked in her eyes. Her deep blue eyes were looking at me, she wasn't even blinking, but she could move enough to pull her red hair behind her ear.

I was officially fucked up.

**AN: I'm not sure how that went because I'm thinking about a lot of things right now but I hope you like it. The songs belong to both Olly Murs and Adam Lambert. Review please and again hope you liked it, this one was a bit longer than the first one but its ok the rest will be shorter I think. Thanks for your views again.**


	3. I can do this, right?

I don't know how long were we looking at each other but it felt like hours. What was I supposed to say to her? Hey how are you? No way. It was Sara who broke the stare contest.

"What the hell you think you are doing Luke?" When she followed my eyes she saw Rose and understood everything. Maybe I lied bout who I was but I didn't lie bout my history or the reasons that made me move here. "Oh fuck. Ok you take care of the bar now I can handle this don't worry" She whispered to me letting me free.

"No, it's ok. They are customers and this is my bar, I can do this." I smiled at her trying to make her believe I was ok. I set my eyes on Dom and Vic.

"Goodnight, welcome to _The Black Rose_. I'm Luke your host, what can I do for you?"

"Luke?" That was Lily that was now sitting in the chair besides Vic.

"That's right. Oh you are French am I right? Hold on. Pierre! Come over here." As Pierre was getting closer I did my best to smile at the girls without looking at Rose. "Ok Pierre, these are some old friends of mine. They speak French so you can take their orders can't you? Actually only those two can speak French ok? That one is Victorie and her sister Dominique is right here." As I was saying their names, Pierre shacked their hands. He was looking with a smile at Dom. Weird. She smiled him back. That's even more weird. "And those are Lily and… and Rose."

"Wait, Rose? Like THE Rose?" I shut his mouth crushing my elbow in his ribs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"Well I'll leave you ladies since you are now attended."

Holy crack on a cracker! What the hell was she doing here? What was she doing in La Habana? And most important why did she choose MY bar to get into?!

Shit, shit, shit. What was I supposed to do now? I could not kick them out for any reason but I couldn't risk seeing her again. Oh man.

I got out and lighted a cigarette. I hadn't smoke in over four months, but I could not help it. I needed it. That's when I heard the door slam behind me.

"Since when do you smoke?" I turned around to se Lily looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Hello Lil."

"How are you?"

"Surprised. Shocked. Hurt. I don't know I did not expect her to come here. I though I was over her but then when I saw here back there… I lost it. What are you doing here any ways?"

"It's kind of a celebration. I'm going to start playing for the quiddich team in here. And since I'm moving here well we though I would be a good excuse to have a little cousin vacation without the boys"

"Congratulations on the job Lil!" It had been almost two years since the last time that we saw each other and she tried to cheer me up after Rose broke up with me. Her brother Albus and she were the only ones that cared about me in the family. But it seemed like nothing had changed as I hugged her. "I'm really happy for you. How's Al? It's been forever since I don't talk to him."

"Don't you read the newspaper?"

"Not really, every page talks about her so I rather stay away from the news. What happened?"

"He got engaged a few months ago, the wedding is in two weeks."

Al was m best friend but I since no one knew where I was, well it's normal that I didn't get an invitation. "I'm very happy for him. He disserves it. Is he going to merry Sam?"

"Yupp. He proposed in front of the whole family, the poor girl couldn't say no. I feel pity for her; I mean who wants to marry my brother?" We both started laughing then. Al was a great guy but he could be really annoying. I was trying to remember some of the funniest situations I got into thanks to him when she got out of my thoughts. "Why did you leave?" She was obviously sad, but she was not going to cry. "You didn't tell either Al or me where you were going. We looked for you, you know?"

"I had to get out of there. I could not handle seeing her with another guy or being happier now that I was out of her life. I love her and I want her to be happy but I don't like the fact that I could not make her happy" I had finished the cigarette so I threw to the ground and stepped on it to stop the smoke.

"You still love her? After all this year hun…"

"I meant I loved her. Of course I don't love her… that would be stupid."

"Oh. So the fact that you bar is called Rose doesn't have nothing to do with her…. Yeah, sure."

"It's a common name for samba places ok? Look I've moved on. I have a live here Lil. And It doesn't matter if I feel something for her or not. She has moved on too. The last thing that I saw on the news was that she was engaged to McCullen right? I'm happy for them and I hope she's making her happy and that she actually loves him." I looked back at the bar. "Sorry but I should go back. It was great seeing you. Tell Al that I miss him and that he's a lucky guy for having Sam in his life."

"She didn't marry McCullen you know?" I was opening the door but those words made me stop and look at her. "She said that she couldn't do it and ran out of the church. I think she still loves you too."

"That's impossible Lil. She never loved my in the first place." And with that I got back in. What neither of noticed was that someone else was there, listening the whole conversation. She waited appeared behind Lil pretending like she just got out.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back in Rose."

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews ****Vil89Six**** and to the rest of you that are reading this REVIEW! It would only take you a minute and it helps me keep on writing. Hope you liked it and thanks anyways to all of you that have read this. So if you don't understand anything or you didn't like something tell me by reviews or PM ok? Thanks again guys.**


	4. The confession, sort of

I don't even know how but i was able to avoid them the rest of the night.

At two am was time to close the place and the girls were gone long ago. The band left but Sara, Pierre and I stayed cleaning. None of us dared to speak at all. But as soon as the last table was clean Pierre broke the silence.

"So tonight was intense right?" I could only laugh at that comment and so did they. Pierre had that amazing gift of using the most awkward moments to make the best jokes. "Well I should get going, see you tomorrow".

"Night"

"Bye Pierre"

Both Sara and I stayed silent for a minute and then she spoke.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened? I mean you told me that a girl called Rose had broken your heart but you did not say that it was Rose WEASLEY!" She went behind the bar and left there her white blouse. "Who are you? I just want to know who you are. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No it's not, don't worry, but I won't tell you here, let's go upstairs." As we headed to the stairs that leaded to my apartment I told Sara to pick the Firewhiskey. I was going to need it.

Twenty minutes later we were in my living room with a glass of Firewhiskey in out hands. I took a long zip and started my story.

"My name is not Luke; I was born in one of the most powerful families in our world. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. My father Draco and my mother Astoria were killed when I was barely seven by a death eater my father was hunting. You see, after the war my father was really ashamed of his actions so decided to redeem his self by working for the Ministry hunting the few death eater left.

We also left England as soon as I was born and we moved to northern Europe. After my parents death I lived with our neighbours since the only family that I had left was my Grandfather and he was in Azkaban. For the next five yeas I was a happy kid. At the age of eleven I had received a letter from Dumstrang asking me to join them. In my second year I was said that from now own I would spend my summers in England with my Grandfather. So as you can imagine my education was pretty old style. I was the quidditch team captain and the seeker, also the first in my class… I was the perfect boy. But everything changed for my on my seventh year. That year Beuxbuttons was hosting the TriWizard Tournament and as you can think, I went as a representation of my school." I stopped to take another zip of Firewhiskey and also to take a breath.

"At the beginning the host Headmaster introduces the other schools to the students, and as I was doing mine I saw this pretty girl from Hogwarts. She happened to be the Head Girl of the school and the daughter of both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley. And I did what I was told to do, I flirted with her. Don't give me that look! She is and was beautiful, well hot. Whatever. Neither of us wanted the other one to know who we were soo we decided to give each other a fake name, just for the two of us. And that's pretty much it."

"You know is not. You are hiding way more"

"Of course I am, but if I tell you everything now you would not be able to get it all. Besides it's much fun if I tell you like this. C'mon it's late you, should be going home. I promise I'll tell you more later."

"Just one thing more thing, I always wondered. Why Luke? I mean why did you choose that name? Did Javier and Angela give it to you?"

I walked her to the door with a smile. "I didn't actually choose it." She turned around and looked at me in the eyes. "Is the name Rose gave me when we met."

**AN: Hey guys, well I know this is a pretty shitty chapter but I've been busy and I have some trouble with my computer right now. Hope you liked it, I'm not really sure how long this is going to be but I can promise that from now on things are supposed to get more interesting. As always pleeease review (thank you** Vil89Six** and **silverlover02 **for your comments**)** thank you so much for the views and again REVIEW!**


	5. Dreams I dreamed, or lived

And for the first time in months I dreamed. My dreams are not such a thing, I didn't remember dreaming about a nice thing in a couple years, so basically what I'm saying is that I have a lot of nightmares. So I was surprised the next morning when I remembered my dreams from the night. They say that if you talk about something important right before you go to bed you dream about it. I'm starting to believe it is true.

_I was back at the Dumstrang boat heading towards Beuxbuttons. Awesome. A friend of mine was talking from the other side of the room._

"_So S, do you think is true? That Beuxbuttons girls are all veelas? Wouldn't it be awesome?!" Every guy in the school was obsessed with that. I mean I didn't mind either getting into a school, ONLY GIRLS school, full of veelas. "But, I heard too that there are hot chicks in Hogwarts too. I'm going to get sooo laid this year."_

"_Oh c'mon Nikolai, no girl would be near you. Not even for money!" I was not lying, well maybe I was. The family Rustoff was rich enough to buy the entire country and part of the rest so he could get a girl using his money. _

"_You know that's not true! I can get as many girls as I want without the money!" That's when we all started to laugh. I loved being around them, we were the twenty most popular guys in the whole school and most of us were really close friends. Seven of us played in the school quiddich team so we were best friends. _

"_Everyone, on your feet now!" That was our Headmaster Zakara, Victor Zakara. I have to admit that he was kind of scary but you were safe as long as you got on well with him. "We are approaching the school. I want a perfect act, are we clear? No mistakes, not even one Mr. Rustoff or I shall be sending you back home right away. Remember we are here to win that damm cup, not to flirt. So if I catch our champion spending his time with a girl instead of training he'll pay. Do you understand? Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_Yes sir!" We all answered at once. I added a smile to our Headmaster and he smiled back. I was meant to be our champion._

"_Alright all of you out now!" _

_We were walking inside the school as we saw the Hogwarts School make their way into the __Comedeur__. I saw a redhead staying in front of all them telling them something. She looked pretty bossy to my eyes. But as soon as we got to the gates it was my time to be bossy. _

"_Ok guys, this is easy. Not the first time we do this right? Remember WE are the best of the best, we have to shock them so…" I started to whisper at that moment. "So we are going to do the gyms we practices the other day after quidditch practice."_

"_But Zakara is going to kill us!"_

"_Shhhh. Shut up, we'll do it and if anything happens I'll take the blame don't worry bout that. Ok I think we have to do it. Let's go guys."_

_Our "act" started with a bit of a ceremonial. I mean we had to do a boring military style thing with some fancy sticks that have some super awesome spells on them. The rest of it consisted in a bunch of gymnastics each dangerous than the one before. I was at the back ending closing the thing. The part the our Headmaster was not going to be happy about was a trampoline kinda thing, I would run toward the guys and steping in their backs I'll make a mortal backwards. We used a spell to lift me 10 from the ground so I could turn about five times in the air. And in the third one is when I saw her. She was in one of the tables sitting with a bunch of Beuxbuttons veelas surrounding her. But she was more beautiful. All the other girls were either blond or brunette so her ginger hair was like a flashlight saying 'here I am look at me', and so I did._

_I was in the library the fourth day after we got here. I was looking at Advanced Potions leaning against a wall when I felt a presence. I looked to my left and saw a bunch of little girls staring at me. That was fun, one smile and the started to giggle and blush. Man I loved my life. Then someone grumbled at a table at the other side of the room. I closed the book and followed the noise only to see my beloved ginger sitting in a table with a wall of books surrounding her. _

"_Do you have any problem miss?"_

"_With you, not really, but with them" she pointed to the group of girl that suddenly seemed waay bigger "well yeah I would say I have a problem"_

"_Oh, really? And why is that, if I may ask?"_

"_I don't like when people start to giggle in the library, I rather study you know? Is what people usually do here." I took one of the books in the main pile she had. Advanced Potions._

"_I love this book, have you tried doing the Felix Felicix? It's pretty tricky but once you get it is easy." I was going through her copy when she started to look at me._

"_Excuse me what? You did the FF? I can barely do a easy amortelia right!"_

"_Wow I though you were here because you were a swot not because you actually needed to study!" Although it was a joke she didn't laugh with me. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. If you want me to I can help you with this."_

_She took her time to answer. "Mmmhh, tomorrow right after dinner. Here, ok?" And just like that she stood up and left not before using a spell that would put each book in its place._

"_Wait!" I was still sitting amazed because of the spell she used. And I just got a date, before the first week was over. Definitely it was going to be a great year. "I don't know your name."_

_She smiled at me and stayed silent for a moment. She came closer to me "I rather stay anonymous you know?" And she started walking away. _

_I followed her and grabbing her my the forearm I made her stop. "Fake names then."_

"_What?"_

"_Let's use fake names. That way we can call each other staying both out of it. What do you think?"_

"_Ok. I'll choose yours and you'll choose mine."_

"_Mmmmh I think I'm calling you... Emma. Yeah it suits you, from now on you are Emma."_

"_I like it!" And that's when she got free and walked out of the library. I was still smiling like a five year old with a new toy when I saw her face in the door again. "I forgot to say goodbye. Bye Luke." She smiled and disappeared. Luke. I loved it._

_She was sitting in the garden by a tree apparently doing nothing. Two months had gone bye and he champions had been selected. Neither of us was chosen. If I'm honest I have to say that we didn't put our names in the Goblet either. My school champion was Nikolai that against every though had won the first prove, leaving Hogwarts at second place and the host at third place. In three days the Christmas Ball was taking place and I was going to ask her today if she wanted to come with me. I wished no one had asked her before; it would be kind of depressing, since we spent almost every minute together. When we were not together I was training or studding and she was… she was studding or with her cousin Albus. What a stupid name._

"_Hey babe!" I don't really know when but we passed from our fake names to nicknames, mine were sweet and romantic, but she started calling me nice this as stupid, dumbass, bimbo and like that. Then a week before, she started to call me sweetie. Girls, I would never ever understand them. Ever._

"_Hey sweetie. How many girls were watching you when you were swimming?"_

"_I don't know… ten or so? I only care when you are watching me." I gave her a smile as I sat by her; she was listening to muggle music. Nice music by the way. "What's that?"_

"_Not what, who. Billy Joel's Piano Man, one of the best songs in the world."_

"_I agree." We didn't speak until the song changed. "Speaking of good music, are you excited for the ball?"_

"_Yeah is going to be great! Besides I've heard that the students are the one that are singing so is going to be fun. Are you? Excite I mean."_

"_Kind of. See, there is this girl I want to ask to the ball I'm not sure if she is going with someone yet."_

"_She's not, and if she thinks you could ask her she would wait until the last day."_

"_Great. Well I'm going to look for her and ask her, thanks." I don't really know why but this time when I said goodbye I kissed her check and smiled at her. She looked disappointed, good that means she's jealous I'm asking someone else. I was five or six meters away when I turned around. "Hey babe?" She looked at me and nodded to tell me she had heard me. "What time should I pick you for the ball? Is it 8 too early?"_

"_Eight is perfect" she was smiling as I had never seen her before. She was so beautiful and when she smiled she just glowed. _

_She was looking amazingly gorgeous. She had inherited her mother's graduation dress. It was a light blue long dress, simple and classy at the same time. I've been always a big fan of her eyes, really light blue but at the same time they had such an intense colour I just couldn't look away._

_She introduced me to her cousin Al and we just connected. Five minutes later we were best friends. For most of the night we danced and fooled around until Albus decided it would be a good idea to sing. I wasn't so sure about that. But we did it anyways._

_I took the guitar as Al sat behind the drums._

"_Alright guys, this is a muggle song but I think you will like it." Both Al and Rose showed me that song minutes before so it wasn't a problem to remember the lyrics._

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

_When we were done everyone was asking for a bis so we didn't. We should have never done that. Not until we did ten songs, yeah ten, we could not leave the stage. By that time it was close to 6 am so I walked Rose to her room._

"_Did you have fun tonight?" Please say yes or I would have sang for no reason._

"_Yeah I loved it. Thank you so much for inviting me, and for playing the Piano Man. That was lovely."_

"_Not a problem" We had reached her dorm so it was time to say goodnight. "Well I think I should get going back… sleep tight." I kissed her in the check and started walking away hoping she would stop me. 'Oh she better stop me and kiss me goodnight or I'm going to be so pissed tomorrow, well today', that's all I could think about._

"_Wait, you forgot something" Since I had let her my jacket so she wouldn't be cold I actually though I had forgotten it. But as I turned around her lips met mine. I hold her tight and pulled her closer. It was not a kiss you give to a hook up, it was a kind of kiss that felt intimate. Our mouths seemed to speak the same language and so did our hands, hers in the back of my head keeping me close and the other one in my back. Mine were in her back avoiding her to escape my kiss if she wanted to. We only broke apart when a group of girls from her school came by to get into the dorm. I stepped back but not letting her go. She was looking adorable, her fancy looking hair from last night was messy and her make up was almost banished. She looked real, like something I could have. _

"_Yeah I think I forgot my goodnight kiss" I said making both of us smile at that. I kissed her gently "Goodnight. Well good morning."_

"_Good morning." She blushed and headed towards the dorms but I wasn't done yet so I ran to her and kissed once more as I had done before._

"_You forgot your good morning kiss." She kissed me again and then got into the dorm._

I woke up early the next morning but feeling both happy and sad at the same time. I don't know how, when or why but I had decided it. I was going to get her back.

**AN: ok so this was larger because you have been good and since you reviewed you get more story and also because the last one had been a short and crappy chapter. Don't forget to review and you'll get longer chapters. Thanks for reading this and I hope you like it. **


	6. An apology

**AN: I'm so sorry you guys but I just got my computer back this morning and all of my stories were deleted so it'll take me a day or two to write them again. I hope I'll be able to update Thursday but I can not promise anything.**

**Thanks for the views and again I'm sorry, and pleeease review we are past 850 views but only 9 reviews so please, please review to I know what to change. And **TessHardingfan**, don't you worry, the story must go on so there will be changes.**

**Your friend Erick.**


	7. Am I sure about this?

Wow. Did I really want to do that? I seriously wanted to have her in my life again? Of course I wanted; the problem was that she may not want to. Shit, I was so messed up.

I stood up from the bed and went down stairs to take my phone, that I had left in the bar the night before.

I could barely see what was going on around me but I was able to recognize the shade at the other side of the door. What time was it? It was probably Nacho with the Butterbeer order for this week. I opened the door to let him in. Man it was freezing out there. I know it was almost Christmas but Cuba was supposed to be hot.

"What are you doing there? Come in and leave the boxes in the back." I patted my pants looking for my wand but I left it upstairs. Perfect, I had to look for it the muggle way. I started to look for my phone at the bar and found it in the floor. Awesome. "So how was the wee WHAT THE HECK!?" as I lifted my head found out that it wasn't Nacho, it was Lil. "Lil seriously Do you want me to die because of a heart attack?"

"It would be fun to see…Just wanted to talk to you, about last night." When she stared at my chest I realized I didn't have the shirt, and I didn't have my wand to accio one. "Have you been working out? Because you didn't look like that the last summer in Burrow, I would've remembered…" Then she started laughing. Girls can be so mean.

"You think you are so funny don't you?" She nodded and kept smiling. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well since I know you so well I wanted to tell you that you should not try to get her back."

"What?" How did she know about that? I founded out my self less than half and hour ago.

"You are very predictable. Here is the thing; don't you remember how much it hurt you when she broke up with you the last time? I do and you didn't look very happy. I know you think that everything was perfect since then but you should not go after her. If it's meant to be it would be. I promise you that."

"Go on."

"I would never want to see you hurt again and that's why I'm saying this. This is good for you I'm sure." We sat on a table and I brought a couple cafes for the both of us. "I also want to ask you if you wanted to come to Al's wedding."

"You sure it would be a good idea? I mean I haven't seen him in two years, and it would be weird if I show up just like that."

"You'll be going as my plus one, or… maybe if…yeah, I have a better idea. In two days is going to be the engagement party. You go there and if Al wants' you in the wedding he'll ask you. And this way it won't be such a shock for them to see you in the wedding." She smiled and took a zip of her mug. "I'm so smart I even surprise my self sometimes."

"I don't think is a good idea, beside I don't have any formal robes anymore."

"We'll buy some or you could just use a tuxedo." When I shook my head she spoke again. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"Wait, Rose will be there. How's being in the same room with her going to help me?"

"Well, I've always had a theory. I think that you are no over each other because there where some things left unsaid. So maybe if you tell her how you felt then you can get over her."

"You think it could work?"

"I'm not sure, if I'm being honest but we can try."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah sure, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning so you should tell me tonigh if you are coming."

oOoOoOoOo

That night at the bar I did a lot of thinking. Maybe Lil was right, maybe this way I could forget about Rose and move on. Start a life again, not being afraid if I would see her again. I was taking care of the tables when I saw Lil going through the door. Just a look at her and I had made my choice. I left the tray in the bar and walked to the stage thinking of what I was going to say.

"Can I have everybody's attention please? Thank you." I took a breath "Well guys… the thing is I'm going back home for the weekend. I'll be back but in these next days if you have to complain about anything you'll do it to Sara instead of me." I looked at Lil that was smiling widely at me.

I sat on the piano. Put my hands slowly in the piano keys and started playing _Piano man_.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday _

_The Regular crowd shuffles in _

_There's an old man sitting next to me _

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin._

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory _

_I'm not really sure how it goes _

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete _

_When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man _

_Sing us a song tonight _

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody _

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

That night I sang only five songs more. The buys played the rest of the night as I was telling Sara the main things she should take care of, but actually there where not much to say. As I was done I went over to the bar where Lil was standing drinking a Firewhiskey.

"That's on the house Pierre." I stretched my arm and took a bottle of tequila. Muggles do a lot of thing bad, but they have some of the best alcohol. I poured some in a shot glass and drank it. "So... what time are we leaving?"

**AN: Al right guys, how was that? It's been a tough week sorry for the delay.**

**I'm not sure how long I'm going to do this, so if you could review and let me know if you want this to go on please do it. Right now we are over a thousand views! Thanks guys for reading this. I'll try to write soon. **


	8. The trip back home

It was 8 am when I arrived to Lil's Hotel to wait for her. Apparently Rose, Vic and Dom had left the day before to go shopping for the party. I was starting to regret my decision when Lil came out.

"Good morning sunshine! Why do you look so pissed?" She had a coffee in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"First, I've been waiting or almost half an hour now, and second, I could barely sleep last nigh" I said helping with her luggage, although it was small bag.

"And why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I had to do a lot of thinking. Pros and cons of doing this you know."

"And?" She smiled at me as we walked the almost empty streets. "Is this a good idea?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think that you might me right, and I just need to tell her how I felt to get over her."

"But?" Man she knew me too well.

"I don't know if I want to be over her you know? Being heartbroken is part of who I am now, and maybe I'll change."

"We've been through this before, remember. Two years ago? When we tried to talk to you didn't want to listen. You were scared and mad, and I got it, I really did. But not any more. You are a grown man. You are 23 years old, you have your own business, you have a life here, you built your self out of nothing, you left your family to be who you really are" Hearing Lil say that reminded me the fact that when I was only 18 I had left Malfoy Manor to live by myself, to get away from my only direct family. "So for Merlin's sake act like the man you are, not like a scared boy!"

"That's what I'm trying to do now Lilian! Look I'm sorry I yelled but I'm trying to have a life here as you said, and if seeing her is going to help me do it, I'll see her." The few people that were walking in the street turned around to see what happened. So I hugged Lil to make it all good, and this way none will stick their noses where they shouldn't. "By the way… how are we going to England?"

"Aparating"

"Say what?"

"Yeah we are going to aparate, like almost every wizard does to move form one place to another."

"You do realize that its about 10.000 miles between La Habana and London right? And that we will probably get sick after aparating?"

"Yeah why?" This girl was freaking crazy.

"Just checking"

"C'mon, I think no one will see us here." We got to a dark street, kind of creepy I have to say, and held hands to aparate. It had been a really long time since I aparated for the last time so I knew it was going to be harder than usual. With a nod I let her know that I was ready and I felt how my body was been pulled into a tornado. I never liked the feeling of Aparating, but I usually did short distances so it wouldn't last much. This time it was longer than I remembered.

When everything that surrounded me stopped spinning I fell to my knees. My head between my legs as I my hands ran through my hair. Oh shit I was so sick.

I felt like vomiting and even when I tried to hold it so I wouldn't throw up in Lily's places, I pucked. Lily was smarter than me and made a bowl appear in front of me. Ten minutes later I was able to stand on my own without feeling dizzy. I looked up and started looking around to find out where I was. I knew this place. I had been here before; even more I had lived here. This was my apartment! Lily had probably seen my face and smiled at me.

"When you left, Rose offered me to move in here with her. She didn't have money enough to pay rent and this way I would have a place to leave and she would have the money to pay Mr. Roberts. We decided to finally buy it, asking our parents for some cash, and we got rid of that creepy guy." She smiled proud as she said that. "She moved out like… I don't know… five months ago? I'm not really sure. I was right after she started seeing this guy. He made her move in with him."

"Wait she moved out five months ago? But she was engaged before, why didn't she want to leave then?" This girl was so weird. Who gets engaged without even living with your couple first?

"Yeah but she said she didn't want to leave." She lifted the bags with her wand and started walking towards the guest room. "She kept her room here in case she needs to get away from her life now. You are sleeping in the new guest room ok? I got the old onewhen I moved in and we transformed the second bathroom into a bedroom. It's small but comfy enough for a weekend."

"It's alright" It was weird to be back at my place after so long. The girls had changed some things and the walls were now full of pictures or paintings. I liked this new style, but I loved mine.

"I'm going to get a shower, I'll be right back."

"Sure, I'll take look around if you don't mind" She nodded before she got inside the bathroom. I heard the water falling down. I was walking with no direction looking at the pictures in the walls. Most of the pictures were the Potter/Weasly clan in vacation; although some only had Lily and Rose in them. I don't remember how but the next time I looked around I was in my old bedroom. _Our bedroom._ It was almost the same, same bed, same colour in the walls and the same furniture. What wasn't the same were a couple pictures that were in the nigh table in the left side of the bed. I couldn't see them form the distance but I would bet that they had Rose and a guy in them. I walked towards it and took them in my hands. The first one it was just Rose in a cliff looking at the camera with the sunset lighting her face and her hair. The Rose in the picture was smiling happily and from time to time she pulled a stroke of hair behind her hear. I remembered those vacations. We decide to get away to a random place for the weekend and ended up in the north coast of Spain.

I looked at the other two pictures then. The first one was the only muggle kind photo that we had ever made. Her mum did it one Christmas in the burrow. We had been playing a snowball war and Rose was running her hands through my hair to get the snow out of it. I had one of my arms around her waist to pull her close to me, and the other one was also getting the snow out of her long brown curly hair. We were both laughing and looking at each other with love. I remember that was the day she asked me if I wanted us to life together. Hermione Granger was great at taking pictures.

The last picture shocked me. It was one we had taken before we started dating. We were under our tree talking with another bunch of people from Beuxbuttons and Hogwarts when one of the Hogwarts guys asked us if he could take a picture, I think his name was Collins or something like that. He said it would be nice to have a photo of their head girl with one of the Dumstrang students. We were looking at the camera with our best picture smiles, then we moved and looked to each other and truly smiled.

How did she get this picture anyway?

"She loved to look at those when she had a rough day at work." Lily's voice scared me. She was leaning against the door frame. She had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was wet, with meant she had time enough to wash it. How long had I been in here? "That's how I knew she still loved you too."

I left the pictures back to their place and walked in the doors direction. I passed by Lily. "She better not love me, because it would make this a little bit harder."

**AN: First of all I'm sorry but I had a lot of exams so I could not write at all. Second, I'm disappointed guys! Not one single review but 3 more followers? (Which I really appreciated, thank you).**

**I would appreciate some reviews because I'm not sure if I'm going to keep on writing this. And for goodness sake if you favourite/follow REVIEW!**

**Thanks anyways for reading.**


	9. A little shopping

After I took my shower I went to the room Lily had told that was going to be mine. I opened the small bad I had brought with me and took a pair of blue jeans and a white grey t-shirt. I looked around analysing the room I was in. They had done a pretty amazing job with it, and every inch of the room was being used. I searched for my wand inside the bag and when I founded it I put it on the small wooden chair that was beside the bed.

"You like your room? I personally love it." Lily came and started pulling the clothes I had in my bag and throwing them to bed. This girls didn't know nothing about privacy did she?

"Yeah it's really cool Lil. Now tell me, what the heck are you doing with my clothes?"

"Well I was checking if it was true that you didn't have any formal clothes with you. And since it's true I better change." She turned around and started walking in her room's direction.

"Change? For what?"

"We are going shopping of course. I hope you brought some money with you because I'm not paying anything." She yelled at me from her room. I loved going shopping specially with Lil. In case you didn't get it was sarcasm. I knew I could do nothing to change her mind so I accio the money I had in my bag and took the pain of light blue Vans I had on before. Lil came back wearing a simple dark green shirt and some jeans. "C'mon let's go."

We aparated again in the Diagon Alley. It had been a really long time since I had been here but it looked the same. Old wizards and witches with old-looking robes, younger people with muggle type of clothing and kid running everywhere throwing snow balls at each other under their parents gaze. It was nice being back at London but it felt strange, like I didn't belong here anymore. It was also weird not feeling the reporters behind me anymore when I was here. I didn't miss that feeling at all although.

"I thought we could try and by some formal robes. But it's all up to you, I'm not going to tell you what to where."

"It wouldn't be the first time" I laughed as we got closer to one for the stores with fancy looking robes behing the glass. "I used to come here. They have nice things."

"Looks expensive. REALLY expensive."

"I'm a Malfoy remember. Even if I didn't inherit my family money I had some saved. And the bar is going perfectly good so I have money to pay don't freak out." I said entering the shop followed by her. A tiny girl received us looking at us with a smile.

"Hello. May I help you sir?"

Before I could even open my mouth Lily was answering for me. "He needs a formal outfit. For a wedding you know."

The girl checked me out; I think it was to see which size I was. Or at least I hope that was it. "Follow me please. Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"I prefer something rather simple, if it's possible." I said before Lil could cut me, giving her a glare to make her sure she didn't act like my mother any more.

"I think we have something that you would like." She returned five minutes later with a black suit. She gave me the suit, a white shirt, a black vest and a black bowtie to try them on.

I went to the dresser and came out a couple minutes later trying to tie the damn thing. I looked up to find both Lil and the shop girl with a weird and creepy smile. I turned around to see if something was happening behind me. When I didn't see anything I kept walking towards the mirror. I was shocked after what I saw. My grandfather had always said that you needed a type of body to be able to wear properly a tuxedo. I now knew what he meant. The muscles I had developed in these past years made the perfect perch for the jacket. When I was younger I looked good in formal robes, but not like this. Is it weird that I feel like I'm freaking James Bond? Well I'm hotter and I don't have a weird accent.

"Well I think we are taking this one. Right Lilian?"

"Yeah… yeah! Sure. We'll take it." I went back to the dresser and took off the tux and put back the jeans and the shirt.

I paid and we left to store and headed to the street. "So where is the party going to be? The Burrow?"

"You know Al. He could never do anything like a normal person, so he asked the school Headministress if we could have the party there."

"Are you serious? An engagement party in your old school? What about the kids?"

"There are only 10 kids staying in the school this Christmas break and they'll be saying in Hogsmade this weekend. They will be fine don't worry." As she spoke a little girl came by and asked her for an autograph. Lil signed it and gave the little girl a warm smile.

"Aww that is so cute. You have little admirers."

"Shut up" She said hitting my arm and smiling. Her smile banished so fast I was getting scared of what she had seen. "Oh shit, Thomson is here."

"Wait, Thomson as Don Thomson the Weekly Witch reporter?"

"Yupp and we are screw if he sees us here. We are screw if he recognises you! C'mon we need to get back home. Now!" She grabbed my hand and aparated us home, but I was able to see Thomson look at us and give us a confused look until Diagon Alley was replaced with her apartment.

When we popped in the living room we heard a voice. A voice I knew too well.

"Lily Luna Potter! Can you give me an explanation of why where you looking at my pictures!? You know I forbade you to see the…" She gave me a shock look and pulled her messy ginger hair behind her ear, as she used to do long ago.

**AN: Ok guys I that was not the best I have done but it's a transition chapter and besides I'm in a lot of pain right now so I can't think straight. (I broke a rib the other day surfing.) Tell me what you think, honestly you know I won't take it bad. Thanks for the review and well… I propose you a deal. I f I get 20 reviews, I promise I'll post a new chapter before the end of the week. How is that? **

**Hope you liked it.**


	10. Back home

I was the second time that I had seen her in two years; well I had been the second time in a week. But I promise it felt like we hadn't been apart so long but at the same time like we were meeting again for the first time. I looked at her and tensed my body; I was determined to not be back with her.

"Hello Rose."

"Hi." She said moving her eyes to Lily with a questioning gaze. "What… what are you doing here? I though you lived in La Habana. Or so it seemed."

"Oh, I do. I'm just here for Albus's engagement party." When she kept her wondering eyes I finished. "Lil told me about it and led me stay back here. Hope you don't mind."

"Lil of course…" She send the other ginger a hateful gaze and received from her a smirk. "I'm glad to see you back in the country. And this was your place so you should not be asking."

I sensed somehow the intense looks that the cousins where giving at each other. Well Rose was killing, or at least trying to, Lil with a look and Lily had lost her smile and was starting to be scared.

"I better go put this in the room and change my clothes. It was nice seen you Rose." And like that I left the living room as fast as I could.

I was able to hear Lil saying something to Rose although I could not understand what it was. I didn't care any ways so I headed to my room. As soon as I got in I putted the clothes on top of the small closet I had and threw my self in the bed. Mmmm I was so tired and the bed was too comfy to stay awake. I slowly closed my eyes but I heard a loud noise. Shit. My stomach roared again. I needed to eat something soon, if I didn't want my stomach to make that sound again. I got up and took of my shirt and trouser and threw them to the ground. What? I've never been an organised person and I was not going to start then. Pulling some pants on I went to the small mirror that was hanging near the door. Two days had gone by since I had first seen her again and my body had changed. Mostly my face. I did not usually let my face hair grow but then I had a short beard. My hair was messier than usually (and that's a lot I promise). And I had to darker bags under my eyes. I looked pretty bad actually. I mean, I was still really hot, who am I kidding, but besides that I was looking bad. I slowly started to look down as I did not so long ago I analysed my self. Days ago I hadn't noticed the scars that covered me. Not only emotionally but thanks to my beloved grandfather also physically. I had a few in the chest because of the jinxes he had used a couple times. Before that he used to hit me himself. The results of that were two broken arms and scar in the left biceps from the elbow to almost the shoulder. Then I got stronger than him and he started using magic. The last time he had gone too far. The Cruciatus curse left as only prove a darker zone in my back where the impact of the curse had been. Looking at it still hurt. When I was looking at it Lil came into my room.

"Hey" She said slowly. "She's gone now. She just came to take a couple things she had left here before." She stared at the darker point. "I still can't believe he did that. He's such beast. Only because you fell for a Weasley."

"It wasn't just that. Rose was everything he was against. A Weasley, but also a muggle-born's daughter, a Gryffindor and she gave me a real family to be with. I don't know… there was a moment whe I missed him. He's the only family I have left-"

"That's not true! You have me and Albus! And if you are looking for blood relation you have Teddy and his kids!"

"I know noooow" I yawned. "Lil I really should eat something and go to bed. I need some sleep before tomorrow."

"Sure. Goodnight." With that she was gone.

I went to the kitchen and took an apple from a bowl in the table. I ate sitting in the countertop and looking at the dark living room. Once I was done with the apple I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I don't remember how I got to the room but the next thing I knew was that I was laying in the bed and a second from falling asleep.

_Long after our last year was done I had gone to England to surprise Rose by going to her graduation. I aparated in a town near but called Hogsmade. I turned around looking for a sign to let me know where I was supposed to go. I saw a mob heading in the same direction and followed it. Everyone in the school was either in formal robes or simple suits. I had decided to go with a simple grey suit and a black shirt without a tie because of the heat. During the whole ceremony I stood in the back of the room looking at the several students make their ways towards the Headministress and receive their diploma. Some of them dance others jumped and screamed went they got it._

"_Albus Severus Potter!" The Headministress said and as soon as Al got his diploma he started walking really formal towards his family, but as soon as the professors thought he would not be doing anything stupid he started screaming and dancing like a crazy man. Everyone in the room laughed. The last person that was called up stage was the Head Girl. After a very emotive discourse full on inside jokes that made the other student cry and laugh Rose made everyone stand up and throw their hats up in the air as we had seen in the muggle movies they did after graduations._

_The first one seeing me was Albus that threw him self at my back making me almost fall. I hugged him and we were joking when a redhead came in our direction. It was his sister, Lily. She was in fifth year and was really glad that she was now the only Potter in the school and soon the only of the Weasly-Potter clan. She was followed by a black haired guy that was smiling at everyone. James, Al's older brother, was taller than Al but a little bit shorter than me. But he was two times my size and I though he could crash me without effort. That's when both Mr. and Mrs. Potter came by. Once I was introduced, or something like it because Al grabbed my arm before I could shake hands with his father and dragged me somewhere. I later founded out he was taking me to where Rose and her friends where._

_She was with three other girls. They were laughing and at some point after one of them said something they held silent before they hugged tight and then began laughing again. Al pushed me in her direction and after I glare at him I made my way towards her. I touched her shoulder slowly and, after her friends started to look at me and smiled she turned around._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I promise in there was a moment I couldn't breathe at all because her arms where holding to tight around my neck._

"_I'm glad to see you too." I coughed. I took the flowers I was holding with my right hand and gave them to her. "Congratulations my dear Head Girl. Nice speech you gave there." All her friends where giggling, and Rose turned around to face them. I still don't know what did she say or do but they shut up. "How was the clebr-"I was cut by a pair of lips. It had been two weeks when we had last seen each other in the Beuxbuttons graduation. Our lips where as always perfectly synchronised. Sweet but also with hunger we only stopped kissing after we heard a cough beside us. A tall ginger man was staring at us with a brunette woman in his arm. A younger and better looking version of him was standing beside him. Both men were glaring at me while the woman was smiling._

"_Rosie honey who is this young man?" The woman said. "Hello I'm Hermione Weasley, Rose's mother."_

"_Is really nice to meet you Mrs Weasly. Rose has told me a lot about you and your husband. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." I said as I shook Mrs Weasly's hand._

"_A Malfoy? I tough they lived in northern Europe." _

"_I do Ma'am but I came to see Rose's graduation. I also spend my summers here in England now." _

_When Mrs Weasly elbowed her husband he shook my hand and dragged me closer to him. "If you hurt my daughter, even if it's a mistake, I promise Malfoy I'll rip you limb by limb. Are we clear?" he whispered low enough that only I could hear it. I gulped and nodded. Well it had gone better than expected at least. _

"_We'll be back soon mum." Rose said pulling me outside. When we where out in the grounds, she hugged me again briefly. "I've missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too Rose."_

"_Thanks for coming; you didn't have to you know? I couldn't go to yours so I didn't expect you to come to mi-"I cut her with a soft kiss. "Scorp?" I nodded letting her know that I was listening. "I love you"_

_I smiled widely and looked down at her. "I love you too, Rose, I love you so much." I tighten the hug._

I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep the night before and feeling as confused as ever.

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this one, I know is a little bit longer than the rest I'm sorry if it was boring or something. How was it? As always I would truly appreciate your opinion, no mater what you think. To those of you that reviewed thanks, and to those you didn't….I'm mad but I still love you. So tusday is my birthday so I probably wont be able to update till weekend but we'll see.**

**By the way some of you asked me if I could give the ages of the characters and say how they look like so I tough of giving you the ages and the actors I think that could look like them, at least in my head.**

**James II: 25 Tom Welling (Smallville)**

**Albus Potter: 23 Logan Lerman (The perks of being a wallflower)**

**Lily Potter: 21 Sophie Turner (Game of Thrones)**

**Rose Weasly: 23 Rose Leslie (Game of Thrones)**

**Hugo Weasly: 22 Stefano Masciolini**

**Victorie Weasly: 29 Sienna Miller (G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra)**

**Dominique Weasly: 26 Diana Agron (I am number four)**

**Louis Weasly: 22 Julian Morris (ER)**

**Teddy Luppin: Zachry Levi (Chuck)**

**Scorpius Malfoy: Matt Barr (One tree hill)**

**Sara: 25 Sara Lancaster (Chuck)**

**Pierre: 28 Heyden Chrystensen (Star Wars)**


	11. The beginning of the party

I hated, truly really hated dreaming if all I could dream about was her. I stretched as I tried to hold a yawn. Rubbing my head massing my hair a little bit I headed to the kitchen. Lil was already waiting for me there having a cup of cafe.

"Mrnin'" I said as I opened one of the cupboards to take a mug.

"Good morning my beloved Sleeping Beauty!" God I hate morning people.

"Gezz, I forgt yu we a mornin prson"

"What?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I said that i forgot you were a morning person!" I yelled at her pouring some cafe in my mug and taking a sit in the table. Obviously she started laughing. I was starting to hate that girl write a lot.

"So, are you nervous about tonight? Seeing everyone again and all that."

"Not as much as I though i would you know. I mean, I've always been scared of your family but nothing out of the normal."

"Good because everyone is going to be all over you once we get there you know that right?"

"Don't remind me..." I said smiling which made Lil start giggling. Look at it this way. The Potter-Weasley clan had over 30 people. And there was just one of me. And c'mon it's the Weasley's they are scary! Arthur and Molly had six kids, those kids got married, well four of them. That leaves us with eleven people. Plus two kid's from Percy, three from Bill, two more from George, two from Ron and another three from the Potter's. Also Victorie and Teddy had four more children. That's a LOT of people to handle. I think i might had freaked out because of what Lil said afterwards.

"Don't you worry Milady, I'll be there to protect you from those awful and mean redheads." She was laughing so hard that she spoiled some of the cafe on the carpet.

"You Potter's are the worst. And see who's talking about hairs you ginger crazy girl."

"Shut up Blondie."

We spent most of the day just talking about what we had been up to in the past two years. I told her everything about Javier and how they had become my family and they had helped me. Also I told her about Sara and how the things were going with _The Black Rose. _Apparently she had started following her aunt Hermione's lead and joined Law School but it was too boring and she always spent her time in the cafeteria or playing quidditch with her friends. That was when a man saw her playing and offered her playing for his team. It wasn't a good team but it allowed her to improve her technique and get out into the market. And a few months before she had an offer to go and play for _La Bamba Negra _the first and only "only-women" team in the whole country.

Time flew by and it was soon lunch time. Since we were having luch in Albus's party we decided to have something simple home. We were making some pasta and a salad to go with it while we listened to the radio. We are two really goofy people so as you can imagine we were dancing and singing as we prepared lunch. At some point the song changed and "Man, I feel like a woman!" sounded all over the room.

_It had been six years ago, barely four or five months after out graduation and they hade accepted me better than I had ever expected. Well most of them. It took Mr. Weasley a little bit longer to get used to me. I would say he isn't and won't ever be used to see me. Ever. _

_One of the family member turned out to be my second cousin Teddy. Our grandmothers were sisters but i had never heard of either him or his parents before i met him. My grandfather was ashamed to tell me that his mother had been a blood traitor and died fighting in the second war with her husband protecting Mr Potter. Teddy and I were close, call it blood bond but he became like a older brother to me. ANd he trusted me enought to let me babysit his kids that night._

_I was cooking some cannelloni for dinner and we were all in the kitchen singing to the radio. Fleur Ninphadora Luppin was the eldest of the four and was helping me take care of her siblings. She was just six then but she was much more mature than her five year old twins Remus and Ginny. The twins were a new version of their uncles Fred and George and, if I'm being honest, a pain in the ass at some points, but most of the times the were so fun to be around that anyone would forget about how much they loved pranking people. Ginny was at that moment dancing or sort of with the baby of the family, Isabelle that was just three years old. _

"_Man!"_

"_I feel like a Woman!" We were singing it and laughing._

"_Uncle Scorp, Uncle Scorp!" Isabelle said with her arms open in my direction. I had never been a kid's person but they won my hears the minute I saw them specially my precious Isabelle._

"_Come here" I said picking her up and siting her in my hip as i had seen Teddy do a dozen times before. With my spare hand and a little help from Fleur I putted the cannelloni in the have. Fleur set the time and we went to the living room to wait for the dinner to be done. _

"_So we have 20 minutes until dinner is ready, what do you wan to do guys?" _

"_Can you sing a song as you did last sunday at Nana's?" Isabelle asked as she looked at me pouting. When I looked to the other kids they all had the puppy faces on, even Fleur so I had to agree if I wanted to survive._

"_Ok, ok." the next minute I was sitting in Teddy and Victorie's old piano. "Does my beloved public have any requests?" i said making quite a show._

"_Me me!" Remus started jumping raising his hand. "Save tonight! Please Uncle Scorp pleasepleaseplaseplaseplasep laseeeee"_

"_Your wish is my command" I said the most theatrical way I could._

_Save tonight_

_And fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

_Save tonight_

_And fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

"_You are really good Uncle Scorp. you should be a professional singer!" I kept singing but i couldn't help smiling at Ginny's comment._

"_She is right 'Uncle Scorp', you are really good." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Rose leaning against the door frame. She had to work until late that night in the store but apparently had been able to come back soon. _

"_Hey babe." She came closer and kissed me gently as I kept on playing._

"_Ewww" All the kids said but Fleur. She was so much like her mother and her grandmother, all french-romantic-cheesy-girly._

_We heard a ring coming from the kitchen. "Alright guys I think dinner is ready. C'mon lets go!" Rose took Isabelle and leaded the children to the kitchen where we would have dinner._

_A couple hours later they were all asleep and we were waiting for the Lupin's in their living room. We were sitting in front of the fire looking at each other._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, what's it?" I said playing with a lock of her hair._

"_Mmm I'm not how to say this... Scorp? Do you regret this?" she said moving her hand to the both of us. "Don't you think it would be easier if we were enemies or didn't know each other?"_

"_What?" I said laughing "Where does this come from? Of course I don't regret this! The little things we had to go through to get here makes us who we are, you made me be who I truly am. I would leave my grandfather over and over again. It's worth it." As I spoke we had moved and she was laying against my chest as I rested in the sofa._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"EARTH TO SCORPIUS! Gee Malfoy you can be so stupid sometimes... MALFOY WAKE UP!"

"Wait what?"

"I hate you so much sometimes... I said that we should start to get ready don't you think?"

"Yeah yeah sure."

I went to my bedroom and pulled the tuxedo out of the bag. I put it on and headed to the living room where i left the jacket in one of the chair so I couldn't ruin it before I even got to the party. That's when Lil came out of her bathroom. She had a casual hair style curled in the bottom and with two braids in each side of the head that met in the back and became one. Her make up was very smooth but perfectly applied, it made her green eyes sparkle and shine in contrast to the rather pale face covered with freckles. What I was shocked the most by was the dress. It was a short (bellow the knee), one shoulder, dark green. It was darker than her eyes but somehow they matched. I had always see Lil as my best friends little sister, even when she dressed up. But she had changed in those two years I had been gone. She was gorgeous and I was a lucky guy to be her companion that night.

"Wow Lil, you look amazing."

"You are not so bad your self" She said smiling at me. "Do me a favour, I can't reach the last button in the back and I don't want to ruin the dress doing it with magic, could you..."

"Yeah sure." I buttoned her dress and smiled when she role her eyes at my bow-tie. "Merlin you are such a mess." She tied properly and slapped lightly my cheek when she was done.

I took both mine and her jacket and after casting a warming spell in both gave her hers.

"Shall we?" I said offering my arm with a smile.

"We shall" She responded my smile and took my arm and aparated us to the school.

It had been six years since the last time I had been here and I think I was even more surprised at how big the castle was this time. We had aparated in the town near by and we were walking towards the main doors. We were getting closer to the gates and you could hear the people talking in the distance.

"I think I should have shaved..."

"No you look sexier this way, c'mon you big baby." She said taking my hand and leading me towards the huge gates.

That was when a blond, blue eyed girl showed up with a smile on her face.

"Hello! Welcome to the party" I knew that girl, she was too familiar "Aunt Lily!" the girl said running in our direction and hugging Lil. Then she looked at me and smiled even wider. "You don't remember me , do you? What if I asked you to pick me in your arms again?"

"No way! Isabelle! My baby girl!" I took her in my arms and spooned her around as i had done to her before. "Wow you are so grown up! How old are you now eight?"

"I turned nine last month" she said with a smile proud of her age.

"Isa, mum is asking for you... Uncle Scorp!" I saw the blond boy running towards me and jump into my arms. "I missed you so much! The girls are as annoying as ever!" He said laughing.

"Were are your sisters?" I said kneeling so I was at the same high as Isabelle.

"Ginny is with Dad, she went to the Quidditch Pitch before and ripped her dress. And I think Fleur is talking to Aunt Mione."

"Ok we are going to say hello to everyone and then we'll be back ok?" Lily said pulling me inside the castle.

"How did they recognise me so fast? It's been two years and I've changed."

"Yes you have but not as much as you think. Oh look there is Aunt Mione, but Fleur is not with her."

"Doesn't matter I'll look for Fleur later."

We were walking in Mrs Weasley's direction when we saw the press surrounding someone. It actually looked like a couple so after I shared a look with Lil we headed towards them.

We were far enough to avoid the press line of view but we could she who the couple was. I saw Rose first but then my eyes went to the guy besides her. Tall, black hair, formal expensive robes and a family crest in his robes. It had been years since the last time that I had seen him but I could still recognise Nikolai Rustoff standing by my ex-girlfriend.

**AN: Hey guys how are ya? only two review hun? I thouht we had an agreement; you review, I write more. But it's ok I'll forgive you, but only because the spring is here and because I just had an amazing week.**

**So how was that? cliffhanger there hun? Did you expect that? I bet you didn't because I didn't. So i though of making this longer but I've decide to split it in two.**

**I hope you have and amazing week, an awesome Spring Break or Holly Week as we say here and as always please review.**

**Ps: I wanted to thank Mad Maddie and TessHardingfan for being such and amazing readers and actually review when i ask you to. Thank you so much you two make my days.**

**Pps: what did you think of the actor choices I told you in the last chapter? I keep changing my vision of the character I don't know how. By the way did you know that the actress that pays Lay Stark in Game of Thrones is the same one that played Hermione's mother in the 7th movie? I just found out. I'm off now.**


	12. Party goes on

So her new boyfriend was no other than Nikolai hun? Well I didn't care, not at all, not even a little bit... Merlin who am I kidding it hurt knowing that she was with my old best friend.

"Are you ok?" Lil said grabbing my arm lightly.

"what? yeah yeah, it's just.."

"You knew him right?"

"He used to be my best friend that's all. I didn't know he liked her." I looked back at Lil and tried to fake a smile at her. Yupp tried, she knew me to well to buy it.

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess... What are you thinking? Is it going to hurt?!" I said crept out by the look on her face. She was evil, pure evil. For what I had heard from the houses she should have been in Slytherin not her brother.

"You remember what I told you about Rose, about getting over her?" I nodded and she kept going " Well I'm thinking of making the process a little bit more fun."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Shut up Blondie and listen, how about making her be jealous as well?"

"Seriously Lil? I though you were smarter. This is your evil plan?"

"Oh nono my evil plan turns evil when I tell you that WE are going to go out."

" . . . !"

"Yes you are, look Rose is my cousin and I love her but you are like a brother to me and the way she treated you, well I think she was too mean to be a part of my family, but she's Uncle Ron's daughter so... Well doesn't matter we are doing this even if you don't want to."

"But why would I want to do this?" I looked over my shoulder to see Rose kissing Nikolai and smiling at him. The press was loving them. "Screw it, let's do it." I said looking back at Lil.

"We will need rules, like no kissing unless it's in public and even then I rather not do it. You are hot but..."

"Eww no! No kissing I totally agree with that"

"Ok we should make our entrance big enough for the press to stop focusing in them... Let me think..." We heard the kids laughing behind us and Lil's face lighted up. "Remus! Come here! I have an offer."

"Sure what is it? What do I get if I do it?" Man this kid was so smart.

"I'll get you free quidditch tickets if you get into the Great Hall and make sure everyone, and I mean everyone, knows that Scorpius is back. Got it?"

"Deal. This is too easy" He went to her sister and whispered something in her hear, not five seconds later they were running inside the castle yelling and jumping. "Uncle Scorp is home!" "Uncle Scorp is back!" Man I had missed these little kids...

I felt Lil's arm take mine and go on her tiptoes. "Shall we?"

"Let's do this." I said smiling at her and starting to walk in the party's direction. As soon as our feet touched the inside the fashes got me blind. After 20 seconds or so my eyes started working properly again.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms Potter!" All the photographers were screaming our names to make us look in their direction. I look down at Lil that looked back at me and smiled. She pulled me closer to her and said. "Look past the press, they look so pissed."

"You are pure evil you know that?"

"Yupp." We were both laughing and a face that looked familiar came closer.

"Don Thomson for Weekly Witch Mr. Malfoy. Where have you been? Why coming back now, after two long years? Are you two together now? What made you come back? Why did you leave in the fist place?"

I was expecting this but I never liked the press and Thompson was tooo annoying. I was about to answer to his questions when I saw another face in the crowd. It was the Collin kid that Rose introduced me the year we met.

"Collin?" I said not really sure of his name. I got it right, or so it seemed because he steped forward and smiled at me.

"_Colin_ Creevey Mr. Malfoy. I work for the Wizard Post, how have you been?"

"Good thanks, and sorry for the name it's been quite long." The look on his face told me he wanted to ask me more things, so I made my best magazine smile and kept talking. "C'mon I know you are dying to ask me a ton of stuff."

"Thanks..."

Twenty minutes later I was able to pass through the press and into the actual party. When we saw Mrs. Weasley Lil and I exchange a look and she went to look for her parents.

Mrs. Weasley look as good as always if not better. Actually she look way better, younger and happier. I was glad. She had been one of the first in the family supporting mine and Rose's relationship. She was also able to make Mr. Weasley abstain himself from killing me a couple times.

"I'm so glad to see you Scorpius!" She said hugging me tightly as she used to do time ago. It was a motherly hug that made me feel at home, like I had some that cared about me. I was similar to the hugs I could share with Lil but way more protective. "You are so grown up!" She said pulling away and moving her hand to make me turn around. "I'm so proud of you, I heard that you rule a bar now? That's good, but I always thought you would be finishing Healing School."

"I couldn't do it in the distance, but I've been studying so maybe sometime I can take my final exams. You look good Mr. Weasley, better than the last time we saw each other two years ago."

"Oh for Merlins sake Scorpius, I told you too many time to call me Hermione." She said smiling. "But you can't call me Mrs. Weasley no more anyway."

"Wait what?! What happened are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. Mr. Weasley and I got divorced that's all."

"But what happened? I though you loved each other."

"We did, once. I didn't love him anymore and I couldn't see past his pre-juices anymore."

"What do you mean by that? Oh shit... when did you two got divorced?"

"Two years ago"

"You mean after Rose and I... Oh shit I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Ronald is a stupid git Scorpius." She smiled at my surprised face. I had never heard her cursing so it was kind of shocking for me. "I left him because he was awfully proud of Rose when she broke up with you. One thing is not to be thrilled by your relationship but telling your daughter that "it'd been the best decision she had made in her life", well I think is excessive."

"I'm still sorry that I caused that ma'am. So where are you living now?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm happier and so is he I believe. I'm living here in the castle" She saw the confused look in my face and kept talking. "Professor McGonagall offered me a job as her substitute teaching transfiguration."

"I'm happy for you Professor We-Granger. If you'll excuse me I would like to see if I can find the groom to be adn congratulate him."

"Of course dear, he's missed you. We all have."

"Thanks, although I doubt that last thing. See you later ma'am."

I walked around looking for the black haired guy that used to be my best friend when I saw a pretty looking blond girl. I saw two actually. The taller one was hearing without listening to the shorter one looking at her finger nails. That's when the smaller one turned around and saw me.

"Uncle Scorp!" She came running and tugged her arms around my neck. As I turned around with her holding to me I smiled at her. "Who are you hun? Because you can't be Ginny, she was way shorter when we saw for the last time." I let her go and we started laughing until the other girl came. "Wow. Fleur? You look just like your mother, so beautiful." I smiled at her and opened my arms asking for a hug, but it never came. "What you are too old to hug you Uncle Scorp?" I pouted and kneeled in front of her. Luckily for me doing stupid things had always worked and soon I had my niece in my arms.

"Why did you leave? We missed you."

"I had to leave girls. You remember the big fight Aunt Rose and I had? Well we broke up, and I could not stand being near her because it hurt too much so I leaved. Do you understand now?" They nodded.

"Are you going to leave again? Mum said that you are living in Cuba, at the other side of the Ocean. Are you leaving us again?" Ginny asked me as I got up again.

"Maybe baby girl, maybe. I have a life there now. But I'm staying at least till Monday so we'll see each other again ok? Now I have to find Uncle Al. I want a dance with you later." I said as I was leaving trying to find Al.

This time I was lucky enough and saw my former best friend sitting with his face in his hands. I sat in the chair near him.

"This party sucks you know? Who would have an engagement party in his old school?"

"Who the hell you think you ar..." He looked up and saw me. "You git!" He threw his self at me making both of us fall from the chairs laughing. Everyone stared at us until they realised it was us and letted go. "How are you?! Gee man this is the best wedding present ever! If I had know I would have gotten married before!"

We spent more or less half an hour talking until his wife-to-be joined us with Lil. After four hours of food, laughter and firewhiskey I was drunk enough to let Albus convince me of singing something. Again. Just like six years ago. The alcohol inside me made harder the way up the stage, but after drinking a sobering potion I was able to take the guitar and direct a spell to the piano and the drums.

"Alright everyone! Ok soo for those who don't know me I'm Scorpius Malfoy, best friend of the groom. Before you wonder, yes I'm back. I've living in America but I could not miss my best friend's wedding, could I? And since I don't have a present, yet, I was asked to entertain you tonight. Please enjoy." With that I started playing some song. Sometimes people would join me, Albus with the drums, Teddy with the piano, the kids singing. It was late at night when I saw Rose and Nick dancing together to the slow song we were playing at the moment. I was pissed. C'mon! She knew I would be watching. I was probably jealous but I had every right to go down there and punch Nick. But I enjoyed way more what I actually did.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I wanna dedicate this song to a spacial girl that is here with us." I tried to remember the chords and rhythm the song and spelled the instruments.

_I don't know why_

_You think that you could hold me_

_When you can't get by by yourself_

_And I don't know who_

_Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream_

_Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends_

_While I came up with that line and I'm sure_

_That it's for the best_

_If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

'_Cause you may not believe_

_That baby, I'm relieved_

_When you said goodbye, my whole world shines_

_Hey hey hey_

_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

_If I'm drinking, then I'm buying_

_And I know there's no denying_

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

_And even if it started raining_

_You won't hear this boy complaining_

'_Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_

_It's a beautiful day_

_It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line_

'_Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool_

_Now I'm alright_

_Might've had me caged before, but not tonight_

'_Cause you may not believe_

_That baby, I'm relieved_

_This fire inside, it burns too bright_

_I don't want to say "so long", I just want to say "goodbye"_

I looked at Rose, she had a weird look on her face, maybe she was embarrassed because almost everyone that knew our story was looking at her or had looked at her during the song. But her face turned a hurt one when some lips captured mine and two arms hugged me tightly. I opened my eyes to see Lily with her eyes shut and a slight blush in her cheeks.

**AN: Ok guys, don't hate ME if you didn't like this one... a friend of mine asked me to do it this way and I can't say no to this person. The song is "It's a beautiful day" and belong to Michael Buble not to Scorpius tho he would loved to be the one that had written it. Thanks for reading and please review. You know what happens if you review, I write faster. If you want more story review or I wont keep on writting.**

**JustMeMarissa: **Thanks! really thanks you because the kids are based in my nieces and nephew. They are now called Fleur and Remus, not even Gin, but my goddaughter is Isabelle and she is the cutest thing in the world, so I'm glad I could write down her cuteness (i'm not sure that word exists...)

**mellarkable5678:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'm starting to believe I'm better writing flashbacks than the actual story lol.

**MAD Maddie: **Don't you dare dying! I could not survive without your reviews! Really don't die cause that would be really sad and I would stop writing because of the sadness. So you know if you want me to keep on writing you have to be alive and review. Thank you for reviewing every chapter.

**Dafna: **Thanks! That's what I intend to do when I write, make you love it, lol.


	13. Not the party ending we had expected

What the heck was Lil doing?! Not as fast as I had expected she pulled away and gave me a goofy smile. Wait what? But then she winked and smirked. Oh right, the plan. The crowd was now making wolf sounds and clapping. Everyone except one person, Rose. She looked like she was going to cry. I saw smiling and clapping like he was the happier man in the world, until he noticed that Rose was crying and started talking to her. Soon the started arguing and Rose ran away.

Lil saw me looking at her and grabbed my arm to stop me from going in her direction.

"Hey, hey Scorp look at me. Look at me." She putted a hand in my face and forced me to look at her. "This was the plan right? Making her jealous, sorry for the kiss but now she knows what she lost. C'mon lets go with everyone else."

With her hand in mine we went down the stairs and I found Al's face following me.

"You kept it well hidden dude. How long has this been going on?" He was obviously not happy about the idea of his baby-sister and me dating. Who could blame him, everyone knows it's a silent bro code to NOT touch the sister's of the other one. Besides, he knew Lil was like a sister to me, so it was creepy.

"A week or so, since we met back in La Havana" Lil answer for the both of us. "Why you care Al? You have never acted like the protective big brother, that's James job." She look even more pissed than Al. What was going on?

"Since he used to be my best friend and we have spent quite a long time catching up, well the fact that you were dating I think is important enough for you to tell me. Unless you don't take this seriously." He was getting really mad, but Lil was not going to back up. They started arguing as usual and I took the chance to go out and try to think of what had happened that night.

The last time that I had been in the school I had only seen the grounds and the Great Hall so maybe trying to find my way out was not a good idea. As soon as I got to some stairs and it started moving I knew I was in trouble. Going from one to another I was able after ten minutes to find my self in a corridor and not in the stairs. Why would a school want moving stairs?! So I was in this dark short corridor that let to... more stairs obviously. Since I didn't wan to go back yet I started walking my was up. As I was going up the spiral I wished I hadn't left the jacket back down, you see, vest are not really warm. I got to the top sooner than I had expected. I was in front of a door half way closed. I could hear someone talking in the other side.

"Why...not fair...had...be...her." I decided that I should not spy until I heard my name by a different voice.

"U... Scorp...intention." Wait, U Scorp, that had to be one of the kids. Slowly I opened the door and hide behind a column to be able to hear. I stood with my back to the wall.

"I don't care why he did it! He knew that I would see it, he knew that I would hurt me!" That voice, the one that was crying and stoping every now an then to take air was no other than Rose's.

"But, Aunt Rosie, you broke up with him. You have moved on. I think he deserves having a life too."

"But not with Lily!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Rosie, I have to go back now." I got closer to the wall to avoid Remus seeing me. Remus? what was going on with this family now?

Twenty minutes later I had been listening too long to Rose's cry and I got up and left. But that time when I opened the door it sounded and Rose heard it.

"Who is it? Oh it's you. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend? Because you have been gone a while, he will be worried."

She mumbled something and looked away trying to wipe the few tears that she had in her face. She had a red, tight dress, shorter than usual and two high black heels. She didn't look at all like the girl I was once in love with.

"We couldn't talk before because you were with your beloved boyfriend at all times, and I don't want to see him right now. How are you? I heard you didn't get married in the end." I was trying to be civil, I promise, I was trying to. "But now you are with Nikolai, how long have you been going out? Five months? And you are already living together? Wow that's fast it took us three years."

"God you are such an asshole! Couldn't you leave me alone? And why Lil hun? Isn't there like a huge line of girls that want to be with you? WHy my cousin?"

"Why you care first of all?! If I don't remember wrong YOU broke up with me, not me. Why should you be able to go out with people but I'm not?" We were a meter away more or less and both of our face were red because of the anger. "Look I deserve been happy Rose, I left everything that I had TWICE because of you, and now you decide who I can go out with?! I don't think so"

"She is my closest cousin! Is like you are going out with my sister. I see her almost everyday!"

"So? You never loved me so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I DID LOV... I don't want to fight ok, just leave me alone."

"You know what Rose? I think Lil is right, you always want what you can't have. I loved you and you broke my heart. So as I said, don't hold your breath, because I'm not going back to you." I took a breath. "You know what? Someone told me that I could not move on because when you broke up with me I didn't say what I felt. I NEED to move on, two years is too long." That's when I felt for the second time in my life tears falling down my face. The first time was when she broke my heart, I had never cried, not even with my grandfather curses, but this ginger girl had made me cry twice. "I loved you Rose. As much as anyone could love another human being. You were everything to me and I never thought, after you said that you didn't love me, I would be able to live again. But I did. I survived. Before I met you I didn't knew what love was, or if it even existed. After us I was a love fool. So thank you Rose, thank you because you have saved me from love. You cured that sickness that made me believe that love existed. Now I know that love doesn't exist, it's just something that we created to make us feel better. Is an illusion. Thank you Rose, for waking me from that dream. Goodbye Rose." With that I left her standing in the tower.

When I was back down in the Great Hall I saw Mrs. Weal- Ms. Granger looking at me with a sad look and her face. Behind her Lil and Al were arguing, still. Ms. Granger came to me with Isabelle by her side.

"Why were you crying Uncle Scorp?" Isabelle opened her arms as she used to do and I picked her up. When she was sitting in my hips as usual she wiped my tears with her hand. I smiled at her and when I looked in Ms Granger's direction the smiled banished. She was smart enough that what ever I was going to tell the girl would be a lie.

"I was walking around the castle thinking, when I hit my foot with a gargoyle. You know how much that hurts."

"Yeah it hurst a lot. I'm going to go with Mum, see you Aunt Mione, bye Uncle Scorp."

As soon as the little girl left I saw Ms Granger looking past me. When I turned around I saw Rose looking at her mother. She left almost running again when she saw me looking at her in the ground's direction.

"What happened up there Scorpius?"

"I told her how I felt years ago, that's all. Apparently now I'm not aloud to date. In two years I hadn't been able to have not one relationship but she got engaged and now she's living with her new boyfriend. I told her I though I wasn't fair."

"Oh god... Were you really tough?"

"I only told her the truth, is not my problem anymore if she doesn't know how to handle the reality."

"I'll be back soon. I need to check on Rose. Please don't do anything stupid." She finished that last sentence walking in the gates direction with a worried look on her face.

I was looking at Ms. Granger and how her siluette banished in the dark night when I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turned around to find Nikolai looking at me with his best fake smile.

"Malfoy? I knew it was you when I saw you with the Potter girl!" He hugged me like nothing had happened. "How are you man? Wow it's been a while don't you think?"

"Yeah, four years or so. I saw you with Rose. How did you guys meet? I mean I though you didn't like her back in Beuxbuttons."

"Oh I did, but she was your girl and I was not going to hit on my friends girl. I knew my time would come. We saw each other last year in the fifth anniversary of the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone got together in Beuxbuttons, I saw her there without you, she told me that you had broken up and then she fell for me." He laughed at that comment. Stupid git. "You know, I understand now why you liked her so much. She a pretty good kisser and you know what else she is good at..." Ok I had enough, I was about to punch him for calling Rose a slut when we heard the screaming outside.

Everyone in the room followed the sound and what we found surprised me. Rose and Lily were yelling at each other, well Rose was yelling and Lil just stood there really calm.

"So this was what you always wanted hun?! You were always there for him. Friendship you said, bullocks! You took advantage of him been hurt by our break up and seduced him."

"What the heck? Rose, you broke his heart! He was my friend. He still is! You told us all how much you loved him, how you wanted a family, but not two weeks later you leave him with no reason!" I was so confused, did Lil just said that Rose wanted a family with me? Nah, I was tired, I made that up. "Why would you break up with him! He did everything for you! He left his family for you!"

"I didn't ask him to do it!"

"He loved you! Even if you had told him to not do it, he would have done it to be with you!"

"This is unbelievable." Rose said running a hand through her red curls.

"What is unbelievable is how you are acting Rose! For Merlin's sake he still loves you! Why can't you let him go?!"

What the hell. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I turned around and went back to the castle. I could not look at anyone in the moment so I tried to remember how to get to the tower I saw Rose before and headed there, but I took my jacket and a couple of firewhiskey bottle with me.

An hour later I was in the floor of the tower with my feet hanging in the edge, my jacket as a pillow and two empty bottles beside me. I heard a noise but didn't look up. Someone sat by my side and started playing with my bow tie that was undone. I opened my eyes to see some green hair and two deep blue eyes looking at me.

"Teddy?"

"Hey little cos. How are you doing? Because you look like shit."

"My feelings exactly. How do you want me to feel?"

"I know, I know."

"I doubt it, you are Vic are perfect for each other and never went through this."

"We are lucky, but it doesn't mean we never had our fights Scorp. I need to forget about her, and I don't think that living in Cuba helps. I think it would be better if you moved back here and move on with your life. For real. You know that I love you Scor, we are family, you like my little brother that's why I'm being honest. What you did two years ago was run. Like a coward."

"Gee thanks man."

"C'mon you know I'm right. Why don't you come live with Vic and me? The house is pretty empty now. Think about it." He stood up and started walking away. "You know that it's the mature thing to do. Tell me what you are doing when you find out."

I rubbed my eyes and got up. The sun was rising giving me an amazing view of the grounds and the forest. I leaned against the iron railing and putted my face in my hands. Teddy was right, it was the mature thing to do. But I didn't know if I was ready to be mature. I really needed to think. I made a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment appear and wrote a note. I left the parchment by the bottles and aparated away.

_^ To who ever finds this first:_

_I needed to do some thinking. I'll be back as soon as I decide what I'm going to do._

_Scorpius M.^_

After recovering from aparating I looked around wishing none had seen me. I putted the jacket on and started walking in the gates direction. I opened them and got inside. The grass was still wet because of the dew. I walked with my hands in my pockets, once I got to the top of the hill I started talking.

"I know it's been years since I don't come here...but I need you help now." I fell to my knees. "I miss you Mum. I wish you were here to advice me Dad." An like that started talking to the two old white marble headstones that were in front of me.

**AN: I hope you liked this, I know it's a fast post but I'm on vacation and I had to take care of my nephews last night and started writing once they fell asleep. We are closer to 3k views thats great. Do you think we could get to 30 reviews? Pleaseeee do it for the kids, they need your reviews for his uncle to be happy and play more with them!**

**If you did like it please review and if you didn't review anyways. Thanks for reading.**

**MAD Maddie: **You'll see what happens with Ron and Hermione, everything has a point here don't worry. I'm not sure how the "jealous scene" went because I'm not sure how would a girl react in that case but I tried my best. Review and tell me how did this go please. And thank's for not dying.

**JustMeMarissa: **Thanks for the previous review. I told Isabelle that you liked her name and she's bossing everyone around now claiming that she has a better name so she's the queen of the house. I regret telling her soo much... lol. I'm glad that the last chapter shocked you, I hope you liked this one too.


	14. After the visit

It was dark outside when I left my parents graves. It had been about 15 years since I had seen them for the last time. So much had changed in those years. I told them how well I did in school, how in my seventh year I was chosen to go to Beuxbuttons, how I met Rose, my graduation, leaving Malfoy Manor, starting my Healing career, the break up, and Cuba. Things that I didn't knew I felt popped into my head and memories seemed to be everywhere. The connexions I made between stories were barely existent. Then I tried to remember things of my childhood. My birthdays or whatever, nothing was inside my brain. Let me explain, I had images, but they didn't seem real. I was like I was seeing my life as a viewer, in third person. I saw Mum and Dad laughing in the garden having breakfast, I saw how excited Dad was when he had found a Death Eater and though we were closer to forgiveness. But then every memory from then on were sad memories. Not sad, painful. My parents funeral, going to England to meet my grandfather, the first time I made him angry, but worst of all was seeing how I created a cover, a shell to avoid pain. (**AN: I know I said in other chapter the his parents died when he was eleven, forget it, they died when he was seven, I was reading the chapters again and found that mistake. SOrry keep reading)**

That's when I heard the sound behind me. I turned around and saw a woman, in her late 30's I would say, that had just let fall some flowers.

"Oh God." She started crying covering her mouth with both of her hands. "You are just like them." She allowed the tears to fall free in her cheek as she smiled at me sadly.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Well, it's been a while I guess. You are Draco's and Astoria's kid."

"Did you knew my parents?!"

"Scorpius, I'm Sasha, Sasha Volcov" My nanny, the girl that had taken care of me years ago was know a grown woman. I guess time passes by for everyone, even if you are not there to see it. "I've taking care of them you know" she said stepping closer to the graves and changed the flowers that laid in front of both of them. Then she caressed the marble, like she was cleaning it. She looked back at me and wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand. "How have you been? It's been a long time boy."

"Sixteen years I believe."

"Wow, what are you doing here my boy?"

Well I didn't have anything better to do, and she might be able to help me since my parents couldn't you know, answer me. I repeated my story to her. We had gone to sit in a bench near by. She also told me that she had a daughter now, she was in her sixth year in Hogwarts, they received a letter from every school (Dumstrang and Beuxbuttons were now both boy's and girl's schools) and they thought that the british one was a better choice. When I asked what should I do, her answer made me realise that what I should do, didn't have to be what I wanted, but what I needed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo

_Two months later_

I heard the alarm by my bed. Argh why did I have to wake up so early, in case you are wondering when I say early I mean 5:30 am. I got up and went to the bathroom, got my hands full of cold water and threw it to my face to wake up. Still half asleep I went down the corridor and downstairs. With eyes half open I was able to take one of the clean mugs that were left and poured some cafe in it. Then I realised I hadn't made cafe yet, so I felt pretty stupid. After making the cafe, I finally poured in my mug, took a glass of juice and some frozen pancakes. With wandless magic (I had practised in this past month and I could control more spells tho I would have never be as good as they had told me my dad once was) I heated them and putted them in a plate. When I was happily sitting with my breakfast in the table in front of my a hand came from my back and stole one of the pancakes. When I turned around to see who had done it someone else took the change to steal my apple.

"Ok you two think you are so funny hun?" I said crossing the arms in my chest and leaning back in the chair.

"Actually we are Scor." Victorie said kissing her husband slightly in the lips.

"Eww guys!"

"God you sound just like the kids little bro!" Teddy came closer to me and huffed my already messy hair.I slapped his hand and glared at him, witch made them laugh. A lot.

"Shutup." I mumbled and took a bite of the only waffle I had left.

"When do you have to go to class?" Vic said sitting by me after kissing my cheek as she did with the kids when they teased them.

"Today I have practice in St. Mungo's so I have to go earlier. I should be there in half an hour, so I'm going to have a shower change and leave." I said walking back to my room.

If you didn't guess, I was living with Teddy and Victorie. I was back at Healing school, played quidditch with Al, Teddy, some other guys from the ministry and a couple people that worked with me in Flourish and Blotts. I still own _The Black Rose _tho. Sara takes care of the day by day while I talk to the suppliers. We were doing a good job so far.

Albus was now happily married. His wedding was beautiful. Yeah, I'm serious, I had never seen the Grimaulds Place look so fancy and yet comfy. They were a happy cheesy couple and I couldn't stay with them more than half an hour without throwing up, but I was glad my best friend was happy again. He asked me if I could be the best man, and after destroying his engagement party I could not say no right? The speech was fool of memories, pranks we had made, and obviously how they had gotten thanks to moi. Yupp, you may not believe me, but they were together because of me. I pushed Al in a bar and he split his drink all over her.

Lily and explained to everyone what had happened in the party. That we were not actually together, but we changed a little bit some details. We had just acted like that because of the heat of the moment, and mostly the alcohol. I see Lil every two Sundays in the Burrow with everybody else. She's doing great in La Habana and she had a boyfriend or something like it. She had became really goo friends with the people in _The Black Rose._

And the other Rose in my life, well I saw her only once after the party, when she came to the store to get some magical creatures book. For what I heard, when she started dating Nikolai he made her quit her job in the ministry, because she should not work since they were worked, somehow. She quitted her lawyer job, but became a freelance reporter.

That day I aparated in the small cafeteria close to St Mungo's, I wanted to walk a little bit and see if the cool air could het me wake up. The problem was that it was pouring that morning. I felt too lazy to aparate again and started walking. Obviously once I got close to the doors I was soaking.

"Scorpius! Wait!" I turned around to see a blond haired girl jumping in the rain smiling and looking at me like a loony. How can you blame Luna Zabini's daughter of being crazy? She and her brother were some of my new group of friends and were as funny as anyone could ask. And with the blond hair of their mother and the tan skin of their father they were also pretty good looking. But crazy.

"Hey crazy, I mean Cerys!" I said laughing and putting a hair over her shoulders once she got to my side.

We walked inside seeing two more healers in practice completely wet. Well I wasn't the only stupid guy in the country. We changed in the pale blue robes that showed we were in practice and got to work. The Healer I worked with, Dani Jackson, was pretty young and she helped me every time she could, but leaving me a lot of freedom to have my own patients and take care of them under her supervision. That day we took care of a couple Dragon flu, a kid that had eaten his brothers wand (don't ask how he did it because neither of us was ever able to know), two girls with tension problems and an Auror accident.

In the end of the day we all got together and went to the healing school cafeteria. I worked there some times to have some extra cash that is always welcome. I didn't *work* I just sang some nights and got the tips.

After a couple butterbeers I came back home for dinner.

"Are you drunk? If you are take a sobering potion I don't want the kids to see you like that."

"Yes Mum"

"Don't Mum me Scorpius Malfoy!" Vic yelled at me giving me a glare and a smile. As I said I would never understand women. "Wash your hands and come back down to have dinner."

Two minutes later I had a clean shirt on and I had washed my hands.

"Did you wash your hands kids?"

"Yes Mummy look" Isabelle said stretching her arms as much as she could and turning her hands back and forth showing her the palm and the back.

"Oh I forgot, Scorp there is a package for you in the living room. I think is from Sara."

I got up and took started opening when something jump on my back. I turned around to find the little something in my back smiling at me.

"Hey toad. How was your day?" I said taking both the package and my nephew in my arms.

"I'm not toad! And was goods." Connor was going a year and a half old but he was able to talk since the 7th month. And he never shut up.

Before the meal started I finish opening the box and found lots of paper, probably bills from the bar, a black t-shit with a black rose and the bar's name in white, and a quidditch jacket from Lil's team. When I saw Vic glaring at me I putted the things in the ground and we started the dinner. Meals were usually quiet but full of laughter and this one wasn't different.

"Hey Scorp you must listen to this."

"I must?"

"No, you have to." We all started laughing and Teddy got up and took a magazine. It was the Weekly Wich. "_As we all know, England is full of young, handsome man. This magazine had decided to make a top five list of the most popular men in the country right now. After going to the streets and ask over a thousand people and with the votes we got by owl this is the result:_

_-Hugo Weasley, the keeper of the Montrose Magpies is fifth in our top, but the son of two thirds of the Golden Trio has always been one of the better looking young wizards in the country. With his mother face shape, his ginger hair and the freckles in his face he's the ultimate boy next door._

_-Nikolai Rustoff, even if he was born in another country this young man has won over a lot of hearts here since he moved to be closer to his current girlfriend Rose Weasley._

_-Our next chosen one in no other than Albus Potter. The young Auror looks everyday more like his mother, his dark hair and blue eyes makes him an easy choice. _

_-Tyron Zabini, this italian stallion son of Luna and Blaise Zabini forms with his sister the better looking siblings duo of all times. He's studying to become a lawyer and take care of his fathers study when the time comes._

_-And finally Scorpius Malfoy. When he came back all eyes were set on him. After disappearing for two whole years, he returned like the high class, good looking prince we all want to have home when we arrive. Even after seeing him in dress robes, he stole everyones heart when he was seeing with his nephew's and niece's. This bad boy had a soft spot for this kids, what make him even more desirable. He's still single, who would be the lucky girl to take him home?_

Each of you have a picture. Your actually have some more man."

I took the magazine and checked the pages. By every presentation there was a small picture, but Al had a couple more and so did Tyron. I had five different ones. One of Al's party with Lil, a couple with the kids, one of the other day under the rain (it rains to much here now that I think about it) and another one from quite a long time ago that showed me playing beach volley with the Weasleys in France.

"How did they get those pics?" I said giving the magazine to Vic looking at Teddy that just gave me a desperate look.

After dinner we usually took the kids to bed and then spent sometime talking about our days until Teddy and Vic went to bed and I stayed working on some music. That night I was in the couch writing some lyrics when an owl started making sounds outside. I didn't recognise the owl but I gave him a treat and took the parchment from the leg.

^_Dear Mr. Malfoy._

_As Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts we wanted to ask for your help in the upcoming Valentine's Ball that we would be hosting this friday. We are asking you because of the hight recommendation that Professor Granger did. We'll wait for your answer._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Jamie Lang and Allie Saunders.^_

Well, I was seeing my nieces and nephew early then.

**AN: This is just a transition chapter, sorry. If you have any questions in Scorp's story please ask, I'm so sorry I had that mistake with his parents death date. Will you forgive me? *puppy face* of course you will cause you are the best viewers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Dafna: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**MAD Maddie:** What are you confused about? just ask me in the review and I'll try to make it clear in the next post.

**Mellarkable5678: **Yeah they are sorry. They died when he was eleven, a car crash in muggle London. They will get back together (or not), it's all up to Rose.

**So I saw it in some other fics, and i thought I could try it. If you want, well need something to happened (like idk... Rose declaring her love to Scorp in the middle of Piazza Navona yelling) PM me and I'll do it. That's all for now, thanks for reading and don't forget to review if you want this to go on.**


	15. Valentine's Day

I spent the net two days looking for someone to come with me to the school to play. Even if I could just cast a spell in the instruments, it sounds way better when there is someone behind playing. Luckily the guys that play in the cafeteria agreed to come with me.

On friday morning I decided that I needed to find my own place when the new pet Teddy got the kids got me out of bed. Oh I forgot to say that the pet I'm talking about is a hippogriff, a baby, but anyways. So imagine my surprise when something bites my bed sheets throws them away and then grabs my pants and makes me fall. Is not funny. At all.

So for the second time I started wrestling with Buddy, for him is just playing but I had to be really careful not to do something stupid to piss him off. He might be a baby but the peak hurts as hell. After a couple minutes he was tired and got out of my room. I got up, took a shower and put some random clothes on, a long-sleeve grey t-shirt, some black jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylor's that Rose had bought me for christmas year ago.

"SCORP! ARE COMING FOR BREAKFAST?" Vic had a beautiful delicate voice, but when she yelled she sounded like Banshee being rolled over by a thousand of centaurs and then burned by a dragon. Sort of.

"Yeah, yeah coming" I said as I went down stairs. When I got to the kitchen Buddy was in the corner eating a steak and looked at me when I got in. I sticked out my tongue and he looked away hurt. "Goodmorining."

"What? I'm not sure that's a word Scorp."

"Shut up. Where are Teddy and the kids?"

"Teddy is at work and he took the kids with him so I could have a relaxed day."

"Wow that's a great Valentines gift."

"Yeah I know, but he better have something more. It's our fifteen Valentines Day together." She said that last part to make sure I understood. "Are you going to visit your parents today?" She passed me a plate with a french omelet and a couple of tomato slices.

"Yeah, I'll go soon in the morning. I talked to Professor McGonagall and she asked me to be there at 5 or so to prepare everything." I took a bite and rolled my eyes with pleasure. I'm not overreacting, she's the best cooker in the world, well maybe second after Mrs. Weasly (Molly Weasley). Soon I felt a peak in my lap poking my gently asking for food. Ha! Revenge is sweet. I started eating slowly and looking directly at Buddy making as many pleasure faces and sounds as I could. Until Vic hit me in the back of the head. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Good. That was the idea."

"Mmmm Vic? I was thinking about moving out. You know, find my own place and all that."

"Oh, ok. If that's what you want...The kids will miss you but I can't stop you. You know that you are not a problem or anything like that right?"

"Yeahyeahyeah is just that I need somewhere to be alone you know? It's weird because I always wanted to live with other instead of leaving alone but now I kind of need it."

"Is up to you. You know we love having you here, but you do what ever you want."

"Sure, hey I gotta go. See you tomorrow, you want me to give anything to the kids? Or tell them anything?"

"No it's all right we already sent Remus new shirts and socks, if you see him please ask him what the hell he does with his clothes? We does he always loses them?"

"I will. Well bye Vic. Beast" I said bowing at Buddy with a smile.

I aparated in front of our old house. Pulling some strings I got to move them to the backyard of the house. It was only a hundred meters but I rather have them home, felt better. I opened the gates and threw the jacket to one of the love chairs that were in the main hall. I walked the long corridor that led to the garden and went to say hello to my parents. After talking today about the events of the past week I came inside again. I walked upstairs took of the shirt and put an old t-shirt that I had in the room. I was repainting the house and cleaning it.

A couple hours later I had finished the bathroom and one of the guest rooms and I had gone downstairs to grab one of the sodas Mrs. Volcov had bought me a week ago. When I started to clean the house I had found a small room with a wardrobe and two shelves at each side. When I opened the wardrobe I saw it was protecting a stone basin with some water on it. Thanks to Rose and my visits to her in the ministry I knew that what my parents kept there was a pensive, and that the small bottles that were all over the room were memories. Looking closer to the shelves I got to see in the top of each the name of one of my parents. Then in the same wardrobe were only a few bottles that seemed to be mine because the name engraved in the wood was no other than mine.

Since I discovered it I always spent an hour or so to relieve some of the memories that

belonged to me and sometimes some of my parents. That day I wanted to check out some of my father's so I got closer and started to place some of the bottles in a small table that I took here the week before. When I was going to take one in the corner I hit the behind of the shelve and heard a silent noise. That was a fake end. I took all the bottles in that level down and punched one of the sides to move the wooden bloke separating me and the other side. That's when I saw the small box behind the shelve.

I took it and saw some words engraved in the box's upper side. _Eighth year._ With a smile I opened the box as I sat in the floor close to the pensive. There were about twenty or twenty five different bottles. Each of them as the rest of bottles in the room had a label on. I took a random one out and read the hand-written label. _Christmas Morning. _Well, I didn't think that watching my fathers memories would be a problem, besides nothing interesting could have happened that Christmas because he had spent it in Hogwarts. I stoop up and poured the memory in the pensive.

_I looked around to find myself in a black and green room. I saw a bed in the side and someone sitting in the side of it. Tho I knew that it had to be my dad because of the white-blond hair I walked around the bed to have a look at him. Jesus! People were right, we looked the same. My dad stood up from the bed and we were the same heigh, he had as well strong arms but paler face. Then he looked back to the bed and picked a square shape box wrapped in white and red paper. As my dad smiled he started walking out of the room. _

_I followed him through some corridors and too many stairs until we reached the fifth floor and he stopped in front of a room with no door. Holy crack in a cracker! Out of nowhere a small door appeared and we went inside. Suddenly two arms were around my dad's neck and he spooned around the girl that was holding to him like her live depended on it. I could not see her face because my beloved father had his arms around her hugging her. Then he took the present out from his back and gave it to her. Even if I tried to see who she was there was always something in the way. My father's gift turned out to be a music system that apparently was muggle but you could make it work in Hogwarts, and a silver and adamite (a green mineral) bracelet. After a long time in each others arms the girl went to the table in the other side of the room and took a box. She gave it to my dad._

_"I know you may not like it... but you said something the other day..." The girl spoke slowly not looking at my dad and hiding behind her hair. "I thought you would like it... is one of the few that I have of you smiling..."_

_My dad unwrapped the present and the smile that he had in his face faded. I looked over his shoulder to see a camera (similar to a polaroid) and a picture with a silver frame. The picture showed my father in a broom with his emerald quidditch robes looking around with a proud smirk that changed into a genuine smile towards the camera. He put the box in the floor and walked to the girl._

_"I love it. Thank you, so much. For everything." The he kissed her gently in the lips. That's when he stepped back and I could see the girls face._

_ .Heck.!_

I was thrown out of the memory back to real life. Wow. I was going to pick another bottle when I saw the time, perfect I was going to be late.

I changed into my normal clothes and aparated in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I though you wouldn't make it."

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I got distracted in my parent's house."

"Not a problem, you friends are already here. You will find the clothes the Heads chose you to wear in room on you left. You have an hour to rehearse until the dinner starts."

"Thank you Professor."

I went to the room she said and took the clothes. Our uniforms were simple, a plain grey suit and a shirt. When I walked in the Great Hall the guys were playing some songs to check the sound. Each of us had a different shirt colour. All of them had gone to Hogwarts and their shirts matched their house colours while I was wearing a black one. We started playing and sooner than we expected we were told that dinner was being served and the student would start coming in. Gorgeous girls and good looking young men filled the room with smiles on their faces. We were waiting outside to let the kids enjoy the decorations first and looking at the students with a smile ourself seeing their illusion with the Ball.

That's when a very familiar blond head popped from the crowd.

.Hell.

Sooo I was told that ONLY fourth years and ahead could assist the ball, well then why is my niece Fleur with a dress, make up and smiling besides a stupid excuse of a teenager?! Well maybe i'm over reacting but she's my niece! She's just a girl! Oblivious to my friends voices I headed towards them glaring at the boy at all times. Fleur caught my eye and smiled, then she followed my eyes and her grin banished.

"Hey Uncle Scorp-"

"Do not 'Uncle Scorp' me young lady!" Wow that was weird. I really need to stop hanging with Victorie. "Fleur sweetie, a word?" I pointed with my head to the side so she knew that it wasn't an actual question. With a smile to her friends we left. "Ok... so who,how,why,what was that?"

"Tommy Purcell a Griffindor, he asked me to come with him, werkndgoingout, and it was a smile." She said trying to make her best innocent smile.

"What did you say?"

"That what you saw was a smile."

"No, before that."

"He asked me to come with him?"

"After that." I was starting to get pissed. Maybe not pissed but slightly annoyed.

"We are sortofkindaprobablygoingout."

"Not making it better."

"We are going out together! Please don't tell dad he'll kill him."

"Oh there is no need, I am going to kill him." I said starting to walk in the boy's direction again, but she took my sleeve. "He's a great guy I promise! He's a Griffindor and one of the nicest guys in the whole school. Please Uncle Scorp give him a chance. If he hurts me you can kill him, tho Remus is already fist in the list so you'll have to wait."

"Al right, which year is he in?"

"Fifth."

"WHAT?! But but but he's three years older than you!" I started freaking out and scared a couple fourth years that were passing by. I calmed down a little bit, took a breath and looked back at my niece. "Can I have a word with him at least? pleaseeee I always wanted to give the 'If you hurt her you are dead'."

"Sure, but I want to be there."

"Darn- Wait wait you didn't hear anything! If your mum founds out that I said a bad word in your presence she will destroy me."

"As long as you don't tell about Tommy yet you are safe." She smiled at me took my arm and walked me to her boy*argh*friend.

I promise giving the speech so much fun, and is even more enjoyable if you received it before. After making the poor kid gulp a couple times of fear we entered the hall to start the proper ball and started playing after the waltz that opened the whole thing.

"Hey everyone you are having fun?!" I said after an hour or so playing. "Al right! So this song goes to a very very special girl here, that I wanted to be my Valentine but is already taken." I smiled to Fleur and glared at Tommy that was holing her in his arms after the last slow song. When he saw me let her go and made me grin like a school boy with a new toy.

"We have been working on it a while, this is called 'Give me Love', so now grab that gorgeous girl you have in front of you or in your mind, take her to the centre and enjoy."

_Give me love like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone._

_Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go._

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya,_

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My my, my my-y oh give me love,_

_My my, my my-y oh give me love,_

Some songs later I had already lost my jacket and so had most of the guys in the room. The fourth years were leaving to bed in that moment so there were only three years left, and an hour later only the sixth and seventh years kept dancing in the room. We chose to make people move a little more so we changed to some upbeat (or at least faster than the previous ones) songs.

I saw then a small group of girls sitting down trying to make one of them stand up and dance with them. I thought I could help so we changed the song and I got down the stage and started walking in her direction as I sang.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

I'm being completely honest when I tell you that it was one of the most beautiful girls I had seen in a while. Blond long hair, slim figure, pale-ish skin, but what caught my attention were her stormy grey eyes. I had never seen anyone with that eye colour except my self and my dad.

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

She blushed as I got closer and started giggling with her friends when I took her hands to start dancing. Well dancing, you know what I mean, doing weird movement to make her smile and relax a little.

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_And if you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never live so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I woulda say that to you if it wasn't true_

It was so weird. It was like I knew her since forever tho I had just met her. And she felt weird. Nonono don't think like that, I mean it felt like... familiar? Like she was my sister and we were dancing home waiting for our parents to call for dinner. But I don't have parents nor sister so we are cool.

"Hey thanks for that dance Miss-" I said smiling hoping she would relax as she did when we were dancing.

"You are welcome, I'm Elisabeth, Elisabeth Volcov. Oh I'm sorry I have to go, it was a pleasure to meet you Scorpius."

So that was Sasha's daughter. I wondered where did she get the blond hair from. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the stage to sing some more.

It was six am when we were dismissed and I met with Professor Granger for the first time in the night.

"Hi Scorpius, tired?" She said with an amused smile when I walked to her completely exhausted and barely standing in my feet.

"Pretty much, thanks. Did you like it?"

"Very much, I didn't have this much fun since the Yule Ball in my fourth year. Well maybe my eighth year was better. You are really good, maybe you should leave Healing school and record an album with your friends."

"That wouldn't work..." I said laughing and looked down. The Professor caressed her wrist.

Well this had been an interesting night.

I stood in shock as I saw my ex's mother play with a silver and adamite bracelet.

**AN: I know I know, I suck. But this one is longer :) well I don't know what came over me today and I started writing and finished here... hope you liked it.**

**I promise some Scorose next time but I wanted to make a story around them, because they are more than just a guy and a girl in a relationship (or what ever they have).**

**Love you guys.**

**MAD Maddie: **I hated killing him cause he's my favourite character. When I was a kid and I played HP with my sisters I always pretended I was him. I'm a proud Slytherin so and I respect our prince lol. Sorry I killed him but you have to admit that it's more dramatic if he doesn't have parents don't you think? Thanks for the review!

**JustMeMarissa: **She's awesome and cute I can't say you are wrong :) Thanks for reviewing, thanks for keep reading this (i'm not sure if I would lol) and i'm glad you liked the little "jump forward". We saw the other day a movie you might like "A monster in Paris" with Vanessa Paradis's voice, just impressive (guess who made me see it with her)

**Just one more this guys! Besides REVIEW and REVIEW, please remember that as much as you review I'll write faster cause i'll be happier. just that. Thanks**


	16. Sunday morning

I didn't know how to face the fact that my mother's ex had dated my dad, so I didn't. The next day only a few hours after I had left the school I headed to The Burrow to have our Sunday meeting and as payment for the night before since we didn't accept the money they allowed the kids to come back home for the day.

"Good morning Scorpius. Al is in the garden I believe, he's trying to organise a quidditch game be a darling and go help him." Said Molly Weasley as the Lupin's and I got to the kitchen.

"Good morning Molly." I said with a smile. Yes I know, I call her Molly. But you have to understand that she threatened me if I didn't and she's pretty scary. "I better go know before we end up playing with Percy."

As I got out in the backyard I saw multiple red haired people sitting down in the main table, a couple small groups standing up with drinks in their hands and Al trying to convince Fred of playing. Bu the faces Fred was making Al was being really annoying.

"Al let your cousin be. Hey Fred, how is it going?"

"Really good actually, we are moving next week to the new apartment and I personally can't wait." He said shaking my hand and passing me a butterbeer. "How about you? How are you doing in school?"

"Great actually, I have one test more and I'll be an official healer."

"If I were you I wouldn't say that too loud, if any of the women here realise that you'll be the family healer until you die."

"I guess." I said laughing with him.

"Fred shut up. You two are playing, we start in five." Said Al too serious making both of us burst in laughter. He finally smiled too and guided us to the pitch to make the teams.

We were walking towards the pitch when we heard two pops that meant someone had just aparated near by so we went to say hi. We found Rose and Nikolai walking in our direction not looking at each other or even holding hands. Trouble in paradise? Perfect.

"Hey guys. Sorry we are late we couldn't find Rose's wand." Said Niko shaking Fred's and Al's hands.

"Hey you wanna play? we didn't make the teams yet." As soon as the words left Fred's words he knew it was a bad idea and I think he could feel my eyes burning the back of his head.

"Of course."

I saw Rose looking different, I mean, she was no longer as I had said the simple but beautiful girl I had fallen in love with, now she was too gorgeous, too superficial. But the weird thing about her were her eyes. I had used to be able to look at them and get lost in the blue ocean orbs for hours, now they seemed dead, no light was coming out of them. She saw me looking at her and looked away before she left the group to get into the house.

We played for almost and hour and half before Molly called us for lunch. We had won by far but I have to say that the teams weren't really even, with me as a seeker, Mr. Weasley in the scoring rings, Fred and Louis as batters and Teddy, Ginny and Angelina with quaffle, Albus and his team (George, James, Nikolai, Hugo, Dominique and Roxanne) didn't stand a chance.

By the end of the meal I could barely move like every time I tried to eat everything Molly put on my plate. And that's when I saw Rose leave the table and walk to the house again almost running with a really angry Nikolai in his seat starting a conversation with James. I excused my self from the table and entered the living room through the back door.

"Rose? Are you there? It's me, just wanted to know if you are ok." I said popping my head inside looking around until I found her sitting in the floor with her back to the wall and her arms around her knees. I started walking slowly towards her and sat by her in the ground.

We stood in silence for a couple minutes more or less until I tried making a move and slightly pushed my shoulder against hers.

"Hey."

Silence.

"Look Rose, I just want to know if you are ok. The fact that we don't date anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you. So tell me, what's wrong."

"The good question would be what's right." She still didn't look at me, hugging tighter her legs as she spoke.

"Tell me then, what's right with you?"

"Nothing Scor, I'm fine, you can go."

"I'm not leaving until I know what happened out there. You know how stubborn I can be, so if you want me to go away, the sooner you tell me the sooner I'll leave."

She didn't speak for a minute or two but the she sighed deeply and looked at me.

"I don't really know, is like I can't be happy anymore. I don't enjoy my job as I used to, My clothes are too uncomfortable, and then there is that jerk's friend of yours."

"What did he do now."

"We were getting ready this morning and I finished early so I sat in the living room and started looking at some old pictures I had. And I got to the one's of that summer we spent in France, you remember?" How could I forget my first summer in family of my life? I had been my first summer ever until the next year when Rose and I went alone to a trip around Europe for a month in train, the muggle way. "Well I was looking at them when I found the one Mum took of you with the kids in the beach. The one you have making the sand castle and another one playing football with Remus and Ginny." I smiled, yupp that had been a really good year. "And I though of kids, and how I want to have a family someday and all that and I asked Niko about it. If he wanted kids and all that. He doesn't."

"What?"

"He doesn't want kids. He said, and I think this is a pretty faithful quote "the only reason I can think that would make me have kids would be to have an heir that would get my name and blood". What the hell. I swear to you he's a brat. And now in lunch I was helping Connor eating his pudding and he told me to be careful because the dress had been really expensive and I could get it dirty. Seriously?! Connor is the cutest kid ever and all he can say is that!?"

She was right, Nikolai was a brat, a stupid son of an harpy, and many things more.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid Scor. I should not be talking to you about him, I'm so sorry." She said grabbing my arm lightly with affection.

"Don't worry Rose, I don't care that you date only thing I'm worried is that you have changed, too much. You are no longer Rosie! Now you are one more, another "hot chick". You deserve more Rose, someone that would treat you like he has to. This is just my opinion, not that you have to do it." I stood up and started walking away. "Just try to be you, who _you_ want to be, not what everyone else wants."

Five minutes after I came out Rose did. I was looking at her when Al stood on his feet and claimed for everyone's attention.

"Hey guys? Soo I'm not sure how to say this" while Al was talking Isabelle came by my side and I sat her on my lap to hear to Al "we are expecting."

"What?" said a voice, probably Remus.

"We are going to have a baby!" And that was it, in a couple of seconds we were all on our feet hugging each other and the happy couple. Sam told me that they had founded out the night before and that was the best Valentine's gift they could ever give each other.

Ten minutes later I was talking to Al and Teddy about my moving and how Al new a nice apartment that was free near London's centre. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spooned me around. I could barely focus on the persons face before his fist connected with my jaw.

**AN: how was that? I could upload today because I'm at my sister's for the weekend and besides being with the kids and working in the morning I don't have anything better to do. Well Rose doesn't like her prefect live too much, there's the Dramione dilemma in the air and Scorp is going soft on Rose. So guys i think I'll write like four or five chapters more tho I'm not sure. REVIEW please! I'm serious when I tell you that it makes me work faster and harder so please review.**

**MAD MAddie: **hope you liked this one better, we are getting to the end or at least things will be explained soon, most of them.

**JustMeMarissa: **thanks for reading my other story, im not sure I thank you before but anyways. Hope you liked this one too, even if it doesnt have baby hipogriffs in it.


	17. Ouch

Ouch. That's all I could say. Who knew that Nikolai could punch like that? Well I didn't and that's why I stood still for a minute or so before I moved again. I looked over Nick's shoulder to see Rose running in our direction from the house looking mad. I looked at Nick again caressing the place where his fist had impacted with my jaw. I small smile spread in my face as I threw my first punch. I hit him strait in the right cheek making him trip over and almost fall backwards.

"What the fuck dude!? Where did that come from?" Look I love fighting as much as anyone but there has to be a reason. Feels better if you have a cause.

"Where?! Where?! You stole my girlfriend! Couldn't wait to take her? Fuck it Malfoy you had to go and ruin everything didn't you!"

"If you are a poor excuse of a boyfriend is not MY fault, you know? Besides how do you know it was me, hun? As far as we know she maybe, just maybe, doesn't want to be with you!" That's when the second fist came flying and got my side.

I folded my self because of the punch as I heard a crack sound. The pain spread all over my body not allowing me to breath getting to my lungs. I felt like freezing inside and the same time I someone was poking me in the side with a pointed dagger. I tackled him down with all the energy I could gather. We were now in the floor, throwing fist at each other and rolling making him be on top of me working on my face. I managed to put my legs between us and pushed him away. Before he could get ready I got his eye with my left fist making the pain in my side increase. I struggled making a face that let him know how bad the hit had been. So when he replied to my attack he focused on my sides.

Then Nikolai realised that he didn't have to punch me. He took out his wand and threw me across the garden.

I fall with a heavy thump. When I tried to get up I saw that none of the family members were moving, completely still. Teddy was, or at least he was trying to because Vic had grabbed his arm to stop him from killing Rose's boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend apparently. Rose was coming my way probably to help me up with a worried look on her face, but Nick saw her and grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere near him." I got on feet finally and took also my wand out. I was pointing at him moving my gaze between him and Rose that was too close to him. I couldn't risk hitting her with her family all around us.

"Rose move."

"Your little slut is not going anywhere Malfoy." There we go, I had a reason. But I was too slow because when I got to the place Nick used to be a mass of red haired men were standing in a circle.

Half and hour later I was sitting in the kitchen table with a pack of ice in my left eye and trying to stay as still as I could. Ms Granger had gotten to the house only five minutes after the fight and was now trying to heal me.

"Al right, hold still i'm going to put the rib in it's place." And without further warning I heard another crack sound and I screamed.

"Shit! You could have told me you were going to do it then, I wasn't prepared!"

"Shut it you are worst than the kids."

"But but..." I closed my mouth when I saw her glaring at me.

"You'll have to rest a little bit. It would be better if you stayed here I'm afraid aparating could make the rib brake again."

"I can flo back to Teddy's is ok. I know what I'm doing seriously, I'm almost a Healer!"

"You just said it ALMOST. But alright, if you brake it again I don't want to have anything to do with it."

We were quiet for a minute or two before I thought about last night, and the bracelet. I looked down and saw that she was still wearing it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, tell me." She said as she took a chair and sat by my side.

"Well I was wondering... the thing is... where... where did you get that bracelet?"

"Oh." She was surprised at the question, but who wouldn't. "I'm guessing you already know the answer to that, am I right?" She said with a shy smile.

"Probably..."

"It's alright Scorpius. I never thought I would be telling this to anyone. You see the thing is-"

"What are you talking about?" Perfect timing Rose, just perfect.

"Your mother was telling me what a kid did in class the other day. Is he gone?"

"Yeah, Dad took him to Hugo's flat to give me time to pick my things from our place and leave."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know... I though of going back to Lily's since most of my stuff is already there."

"That's nice." I said smiling back at her.

"I better go check your father. You stay still, Rose please make sure he doesn't move too much." Ms Granger said before she left the kitchen giving us both a small smile.

So I was alone with my ex. After two years of not seeing each other and having an actual conversation without any of us being angry or crying. Just one word could describe the situation. Awkward.

"What was all that about?"

"Did he hurt you? Is it bad?" She said coming closer, standing in front of me between my legs and lifting my shirt so she could see the bruises in my side.

"Rose, answer me. What happened with him? What did he do?" I lifted her chin so she was looking at me.

"I just broke up with him and he took it the wrong way. I'm sorry he thought it was your fault. Can we not talk about it?" She looked away and smiled after a minute looking at each other.

"What?" I said laughing.

"Nothing, is just that the last time we were like this was three years ago." She said walking away and siting in a chair.

"Yeah, well it's been a while. Gee do you remember Paris?"

"Oh God, it was the-"

"-worst vacations we had in four years." I finished laughing so much my side hurt.

"True." She answered smiling. "So, are you seeing anyone? Weekly Witch said something about you and Cerys Zabini."

"Nah, single and ready to mingle." I added with a smile. "Cerys is in the practices program with me." Why would Rose care now about me being single or not? Pss she'd just broke up with her boyfriend, is normal she behaves weird.

We kept talking for a couple hours or so before her mother let me go back to Teddy's and forced me to bed. That woman is almost as persistent as Molly Weasley, no wonder why Mr. Ronald married her. Thinking about my conversation with Rose I closed my eyes to sleep that night.

_I was in the living room surrounded by balls of parchment working in a new song when the lights came out and the whole room was in darkness._

_"Rose? Babe are you alright?" I said standing up leaving the quill in the cafe table. "Rose? You know this is not funny, are you ok?"_

_A small light lighted in the corridor and some slow music started playing. What the hell?_

_That's when I saw a pale and beautiful leg pop from the corner._

_"What is this?" I said smiling._

_Slowly, too slowly, the rest of my girlfriends body emerged from the corner. She was wearing a red indian dress that hanged perfectly in her hips, showing her flat stomach._

_"Hey honey." She said coming closer dancing with the music._

_"H-hi."_

_"Are you ok? You looked shocked." She said smiling._

_"Wha-" I cleared my throat. "What's going on?"_

_"We found this in Hanna's old room, belonged to her mother and she was going to throw it away. And that could not happened don't you think?"_

_"Yeah..." I breathed. "I mean, no." I walked closer to her and grabbed her tight we she drew her arms around my neck. _

_"Happy birthday. Four minutes ago you became 21, wanna celebrate?" She whispered in my ear._

_"You know I do." I leaned to kiss her when she spoke again pulling me away with a peek in the cheek._

_"Good cause Teddy and the kids are going to come in five minutes or so. Come on clean the living room a little bit." You have to be kidding! I stood still in the same position in shock after what had just happened._

_"Oh you little-" I said pointing my finger at her when I was able to move again._

_"I love you too." She said kissing me deeply._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o_

_"So?!"_

_"So what babe?"_

_"Merlin you are so infuriating sometimes I just want to hex you until next year. You know what I mean! Did you get into Healing school?"_

_"Well... YEAH! They just sent me the owl." I said picking her up and moving us both in circles. After five or six times we fell to the ground near the lake._

_It was her graduation day and a few hours had passed since the ceremony._

_"Come, I wanna show you something." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to a rock near by. We walked to the edge to find the sun setting in the lake, lighting with orange and purple lights the whole school._

_"Wow, this is-"_

_"Beautiful." She finished for me._

_"Beautiful indeed." I said looking at her. She turned around and sat in the rock, pulling me by my arm so was sitting right behind her. Opening my legs a little bit she readjusted her position so she was leaning against my chest._

_"Scor?" She said taking one of my hands and playing with my fingers._

_"Mmm?" I answered agains the back of her head burring my nose in her bushy curly hair._

_"Do you think we'll ever get pass the prejudices? I mean, do you think people will finally come around and understand that we want to be together, that we are... in love?"_

_"I hope so, but I seriously don't care. As long as WE know that what we have is real I'm happy. Can I ask you something now?"_

_She nodded._

_"I know we have been together for only six months, and that we are young. But I was wondering if you... if you actually see a future for us."_

_She turned around so she was looking straight at me in the eye. "I do, and I have for a while now." She grinned and kissed me, making me smile as I had never before. Pulling apart she sat back against me and together we watched the sunset together."_

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

_(A month and a half later)_

I was back at Teddy's to take care of the kids while they were on their wedding anniversary. The plan was simple, put the kids in bed at night and enjoy their cozy sofa for the rest of the night. Simple?! Ha! Try getting a two and a nine year old's in bed after dinner. Oh and don't forget about the lovely pet that grew too much in a month.

"Isabelle Nynphadora Lupin get into bed right now!" I said as seriously as I could. "Connor, I promise I'm tying you to the bed if you don't stay still."

"Need help?" I turned to see Rose in the door frame.

"Aunt Rosie!" Both kids yell before leaving their beds and running towards her.

"Not helping actually."

"Shut it, alright guys either you get in bed now or I promise both of your parents will know about the little incident in the bathroom from last year." In a blink for of them we ready to sleep.

We left the room and walked back to the living room in silence. Buddy was in front of the kids bedrooms sleeping. We talked in the couch until the Lupin's came back, 4 am.

"Thank you so much guys." Vic said when we went to the fireplace to take the floo.

"Not a problem, wanna come and have a drink?" Rose asked me when we were inside the fireplace ready to leave. It's four am, and my EX asks me to go to a bar with her, the day of my graduation from college. Why not? I only had to be ready in six hours.

"Yeah sure."

We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and took a small table in the back near the stairs that led to the rooms. Seven firewhiskeys later I had to go to the bathroom after a particularly funny anecdote that Rose had told me about her work that included Thomson, a mud pot and a fall in front of all the cameras.

I was still laughing when I came back to find Rose talking to another man. A tall, pale blond long hair (that could be white or blond), paler skin and dark clothing. Looking closer at the man I noticed a silver and green ring in his left hand.

"I though we had a deal that would keep you and your filthy blood far away from my grandson, Miss Weasley."

**AN: Screw this! ARGH I USED TO BE GOOD AT WRITING! Well I'm no Tolkien or JkR but I wasn't this bad! Sorry bad day at work.**

**But since the opinion that matter's is yours tell me how was this? REVIEW I beg you! Ok maybe I'm being overdramatic... but seriously review cause you guys make my day when I get a review alert. Thanks for reading all the way here, you guys are awesome.**

**DivergentRavenclawOfDistrict12: **Well I believe you had never reviewed before, so thank you in the fist place. And I promise that as happy as that alert made you happy it made me happier to see your review.

**JustMeMarissa: **thanks as always. hope you liked this one (Buddy's in scene again-ok for like a sentence but still-). I'm so glad you liked the last one. How was this?

**ilovemusic'forever: **Thanks you so much for liking it, reading it and taking the time to review, I really appreciate it.

**TessHardingfan: **I told you, the dramione thing is just to explain something you'll find out probably in the next one. Too easy to guess whose fist it was right?

**MAD Maddie: **I'm so sorry for the fight scene, i'm good at fighting but not so good at writing bout it (karate fight don't worry I don't go around punching people). Tho it was the part that I enjoyed the most while writing I guess. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this one too.

**Mgriffith490: **Thanks, so much. Seriously that's just enough to make my day a little brighter. hope you liked this one.


	18. Family gathering

_"I believe we had a deal"_

What?How did this happened? Ok so I was seeing Rose talking to the man that ruined my childhood and apparently they had a deal. I thought Rose was as smart as her mother was but WHO THE HELL MAKES A DEAL WITH A DEATHEATER?! AND a Malfoy. Merlin that woman was stupid. Wait, hold on a second. He said something else after that, yeah she had to stay away from me. Obviously if they HAD a deal that meant she had agreed. Which meant she played me. Which meant that I was the most stupid person in the world. How many times was I going to let her brake my heart?

A couple seconds later I looked at them again and saw that neither of them had noticed me. Slowly I walked towards them locking gazes with Rose when I passed my grandfather and stood by her side.

"Hello Scorpius, it's been a long time don't you think?" He said with one of his evilest and purely fake smiles.

"Grandfather." I nodded doing my best to not show the anger that was running through every bone in my body. Rose noticed tho and tried to reach for my hand under the table. Not even looking at her (how could I) I moved my hand away from her. "What are you doing here? I though this was a place too low to deserve the presence of a Malfoy."

"Oh, it's too low, but I like to come here and try to find new clients for our company. I still can't believe that they still allow mudbloods and blood traitors in here but, what can we do right son? I can't risk going back to Azkaban so I'll restrain my self." When he named the muggle-borns Rose looked for my hand again seeing how the vein in my neck had gotten thicker. This time I let her knowing that her touch would comfort me. Yeah I know, I should move on but what could I say? Unfortunately my grandfather saw my reaction as well. "What? Does it bother you that I use the word mudblood? Such a shame. I hoped that after your little trip to America you would've come to your senses." He shook his head before speaking again. "Anyways how have you been? I heard you've been in the country over three months, you know, is really rude of you to not visit the only family you have left."

"I never though you cared about how or where I was, so why bother. Besides you are not the only family I have left."

"You cannot be talking about the Lupin kid, he's not even a wizard! Son of two blood traitors, he's nothing but a disappointment as much as his parent were. You should have seen the way your grandmother looked at her sister when she married the muggle and got pregnant with his child. But after the ward she got weaker and tried to contact her."

"I would have known her and her side of the story if you hadn't killed her."

"But she had to die!" He laughed. "She was going to disgrace our family. Sort of how you are doing right now standing by that half-blood whore. So do what you are meant to, go back to America, finish your business there and come back to behave as you are supposed to, as the Malfoy heir you are."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do as you say because of my moral. And now we are leaving." I said standing up and bringing Rose with me. We started walking away when I turned around. "Just so you know, the only reason I still have the Malfoy name is because of my father. Not a minute passes by where I didn't wish my name was other. " And with that we aparated to the ally by my apartment.

In complete silence we walked to the door. I took out my keys and tried to put them inside the lock but the amount of anger inside me made my hands shake. Slowly Rose got closer and took the keys out of my hand to open the door. Ten minutes passed until she came back to the living room with two glasses of water and a large Sober-up potion for both of us.

"Do you wan to talk about it?" She said sitting at the other end of the couch.

I shook my head and took the potion. "Just, just answer me something. What were you two talking about before I got there?"

"I...we... he asked me where were you. He had seen you sitting with me and wanted to speak to you."

"Nothing else? he just wanted to know where I was?" I knew she was lying but maybe with a little help I could make her tell me the truth.

"No. Just that." She had lied. Right to my face. So it was true, she played me, and she still was. Fuck. "C'mon you need to sleep a little, you are graduating in a few hours." She said taking my arm and pulling me up leading me to the bedroom. Once I got there she let go of my arm and closed the door. I turned around to see if she was behind me to find my self alone in the bedroom. Kicking my shoes off and took the shirt off as well I threw my self on the bed. I was sleep in the next thirty seconds.

_"Get in. Now"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Did I say that you could talk?!" Grandfather yelled as curse hit my body._

_"N-no." I said trying my best to stand up again._

_"Shut up!" The Cruciatus curse hit my back in the exact same spot it had before. "How dare you? What have I done wrong to make you be such a weak pathetic boy? You are a disgrace to your name!"_

_I slowly stood looking straight at him. "I lo-love her. N-no matter wha-what you say, that will never chan-ge."_

_"That's imposible! How can you say that you love" he said the last word as he had never even heard it before. "that thing."_

_"I didn't ask you what you think Grandfather. I just came to take the rest of my things and say goodbye. But right know I don't think you even deserve that." For three quarters of a second I felt great, relived. I had finally confronted him and I was proud of my self. But obviously my bravery only pissed him off more and he was soon cursing me again._

_"I don't care what you think boy, you have a series of obligations that come with your name. Do you know how embarrassed I was when I read in the papers that your father was working for the ministry? Chasing his old brothers? He brought a lot of shame to the family! But when he and your mother died and I got to have you I though I would be able to redeem my self and do things right for once. But as I can see things only turned out worst than the first time." When I glared at him and started to stand up a crazy evil smirk spread all over his face. "Petrificus totallus! You see the only useful thing your father did was getting hexed by Potter in his sixth year. I didn't know that hex but I've been practicing and I think I'm pretty good at it now. And I think is time for you to learn said spell. It's a beautiful spell, you shall see." I didn't like the beautiful part. The Crusciatus curse was pretty for him so I was fucking scared. "Sectumsempra!"_

_The white light came to me in slow motion until it hit my chest with it's full length. There was a moment when I didn't feel a thing but suddenly I felt a thousand tiny sword cut my body. The spell had threw me to the other side of the room and I could feel the blood leaving my body. The cuts got deeper and more painful. I saw my Grandfather come closer to me and unpetrified letting me feel the whole power of the curse. But I was too close to death to even care if my Grandfathers face was closer to mine smirking like the devil. With a flick of his wand the wounds started closing and most of the blood got to my system again. I couldn't hold the smile that spread all over my face when I felt my heart beat normally again._

_"Oh my dear boy, I wouldn't smile like that. I won't let my heir die, right. But there is nothing wrong with suffer." I was confused until the white light left his wand again making me scream in pain as the sword ripped my flesh._

I woke up screaming and sweating, sitting on my bed.

"Oh, fuck." O said hidding my face in my hands. When I looked up again Rose was standing up for the love chair I had in the corned of the bedroom. She came closer to the bed and sited beside me. As she used to do when I had dreams like this years ago she hugged me tightly making me rest my head in the crock of her neck. We stayed like that for over ten minutes.

"C'mon, you need a shower. We have to be in the school in an hour."

When I came out of the shower with a pair of boxer on Rose was waiting for me looking at the pictures I had on top of my dresser. A pale blue shirt and a pair of beige dress pants were lying on top of the the bed. I walked to Rose to pick a pair of shocks when I saw her holding one of the frames in her hands. Said picture was probably my favourite. Rose was sitting in the couch of our place, with one of my old Dumstrang t-shirts and her legs crossed underneath her. And then she looked up, noticed the camera and blew a kiss smiling right before sticking her tongue out at the camera. That perfect sweet smile never leaving her lips.

"I didn't remember this." She said putting the frame back on top of the dresser. I mover closer to put the frame in it's place. As I did I slightly brushed Rose's shoulder with my bare chest. She turned around and looked at me in eyes before resting her gaze in my scars running her fingers slowly over them. "I still can't believe he did this to you. I mean , I BELIEVE he did it, and I'm not that surprised after I met him, but I'd thought that no one would do this to their grandchild."

"He's that kind of special, I guess." I said shivering when she trailed her fingers down the large one that crossed my left pectoral. Even tho she had lied to me, and she had broken my heart I still shivered at her touch. Stupid love. "Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I know you enough to know what that man makes you feel, we dated for four years remember? Then you started having nightmares and screaming so I though it would be wise to wait until you woke up in here. Her hands left my body and she wen to the bed to take the clothes, handing me the pants she waited until I had them on to help me button up the shirt. "Are you nervous?"

"About the whole wizard world being there in my graduation waiting for me to do something stupid and screw up? Not really, I no longer worry about the reporters. Actually I got some interesting offers from Weekly Witch, Wizard's Health and Vanity Time. I was thinking about accepting the money, is just a couple photo shoots and a witty interview. I'l survive."

"You should do Wizard's Health and Vanity Time for sure, but be careful with Thompson in Weekly Witch. He's always been jealous of you." She handed me a dark blue blazer and fixed the next of the shirt so it was properly hidden behind the jacket's neck. "We should get going, you don't want to be late at your own graduation, don't you? I missed the last one and there is no way I'm missing this one too. C'mon I think Al is already there with Teddy, Vic and the kids."

"Yes mother." I said rolling my eyes before she aparated us both out of my flat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Malfoy, Scorpius! First of his year, graduated with honours." I stood up as Healer Donovak said my name. By my side Cerys elbowed me making me smile and making me forget about last night events for a while. The whole room colapsed in applause until two grown men in the back stood up and started howling and yelling nonsenses folloed by a little girl.

"That's my little brother over there!" "Nice job Scorp!" "You did it Uncle Scorp!" I turned around to see Rose and Vic stand up and hit both Albus and Teddy respectively in the back of their heads glaring at them. I smiled at the scene and at Isabelle that was standing in her chair clapping like crazy and smiling happily.

I got to the stage where the Head Healer was waiting for me to give me my diploma shaking my hand and looking at me in the eye. "I'm proud of you Malfoy." He looked at the other professors that had stood on their feet and were clapping. "We all are."

AN: I don't feel like leaving wit a cliff hanger since I got you waiting for quite a long time for this chapter. I'm really sorry I didn't write for so long but I had exams and then the graduation and blah blah blah. So I hope you like this, we are getting closer to know why Rose broke up with Scorpius in the fist place and if she had any good reasons to.  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed cause you are awesome and I love you guys. So ease read and Review! IMPORTANT REVIEW! Thanks for al least reading anyway.

JusstMeMarissa: No Buddy this time sorry. How was this one? thanks for reviewing as always you made my day last time :)

lilylunaluver: who knows... maybe Lucius gave her an offer she couldn't refuse? Thanks for reviewing!

twilightlover427: Thank you so much for reviewing even if is just to say that you liked it!

Mgriffith490: Sorry it took me so long! I'm glad you liked last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

DivergentRavenclawOfDistrict12: Is better to wake up with review alerts I promise you, lol. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing as much as now.

Guest: who ever you are, thanks for reviewing! And I think Scorpius would have to wait a little longer to know the whole truth.

Mad maddie: I'm not really good at writting fight scenes I told you :) Thanks, i think I enjoy the writing the flashbacks better than the actual story (allows me to be cheesier lol) And thanks so much for that last review, helped a lot -hope i didn't screw up in this chapter-.


	19. Back at The Burrow

After an awfully awkward speech that I was forced to do, everyone stood and went to see their families. Each of the student had right to bring with him five people. Obviously those five were easy to pick, Al, Teddy, Vic, Connor, Isabelle and... well Rose. I walked through the crowd shaking hands and smiling at people, thanking them for their congrats even if i didn't know them. Smiling I got passed the main bunch seeing the guys waiting for me with cameras and smiling widely at me. Both my nephew and niece came running to me (well Isabelle ran, Connor crawled really fast), giving me little time to react and scoop Connor in my arms. I put him in my shoulders, stabilising him with one of my hands while the other one was clasped inside Isabelle's.

"You were amazing out there Scorp." Said Vic kissing my cheek and rubbing off a lonely tear that was falling from her crystal blue eyes. "Happy tears. I would even say proud tears. I'm-_WE_ are so proud of you Scorp." She finished wrapping her husband by the waist and moving closer to him, both of them grinning.

"How is that everyone is proud of me?"I added laughing and setting Connor in the ground helped by Teddy. "You didn't think I was going to make it?"

"Of course we knew you could do it!" Said the idiot of my best friend jumping in my back. "Is just that you have achieved what your father was working on so hard, you will no longer be the bad-evil-mean Malfoy kid. From now on, the Malfoy name will be respected and not feared. Oh Healer Malfoy!" He said with on hand in his heart and one arm stretched at the air, like the guys in those classical plays from Shakespeare. We all started laughing and he hugged me tight clapping my back a couple times. When he let go he spoke again. "Wohooo! My best friend is a Healer! The first in his Fucking class!" Oh boy...

That's when we all heard a "Slap" and Al's face started to get redder and redder by seconds. Vic was standing by his side glaring at him.

"Language. Now I know why Connor has been saying things like 'screw you' or 'leave me bloody alone'. He is four! He'll repeat everything he hears Albus Severus Potter!" Wow. Dramatic much?

"Sorry Vic." Al said caressing his cheek and mouthing Teddy 'What is wrong with her?' when his french cousin turned around to the kids. The only answer he got from Teddy was a proud smile.

"Congratulations, little bro. Now we know who to call when anything happens to the kids." Teddy said ruffling my hair.

"Oh hell- sorry-. No way!" I changed mid-sentence when I caught Vic's glance. "I'm a Healer, right. But after all these years I've learnt that Weasley's and Potter's get in too much trouble. If I ever accepted helping any of you I would never be able to leave home. So thank you, but no thank you."

"C'mon everyone is waiting in The Burrow. You have the rest of the clan waiting there for you Scorp. You should be proud, you are the fist Malfoy that has the whole Weasly-Potter group waiting for him not wanting to kill you." Al said passing an arm over my shoulders making me start walking to the apparition spots. "But, you haven't heard the best part yet. Nana is making cake!" Seriously, he might be married and a father in the close future, but Albus Severus Potter was the worst childish, immature, callow person in the world I'd ever met.

As Al had said everyone was waiting for in The Burrow, even the kids. The had gotten home that same day for Eastern Holiday for a week. I don't know how muggles didn't discover the house location cause you could smell Molly's cooking from ten kilometres away. For over and hour I was hugged, kissed (in the cheek you perverts), tickled (Lily was back to play a game against the Holyhead Harpies). Finally I escaped and got to the back yard, I walked 'till the point were the wheat field started with a glass of Cuban firewhiskey in my hand. It had been an intense day. After almost seven years I had seen my grandfather again. I had finally graduated from Healing School. But I had also found out that the woman I loved had payed me for who know's how long and why. Merlin, I was pissed. But I guess the worst thing was the fact that I couldn't stay mad at her. Mostly because she might had no other option when she made the deal, Grandfather new which buttons to push to make people behave his way. Then was the thing that she was being quite nice and caring. Or maybe that stupid-little part of me that was still in love with her. Tho I don't think that was it. I looked around to have a memory come back to me.

_I was in the same place, with a glass of firewhiskey looking at the dark star-full winters sky. Suddenly something cold and hard hit my nape and I spilled my drink. I turned around to see a very happy Rose laughing at me almost falling to the ground from laughter._

_"Oh so you think is funny, hun?" I said walking towards her and stoping a few centimetres away from her. I bent down and took a bunch of snow. That stupid beautiful smile never leaving her lips. Slowly I let the slow in my hand all over her head, running my hand through her hair later to ruffle it. Her mouth opened due to the surprise and her eyes closed, giving me a little bit of time to run away from her. _

_We ran around the backyard for a while until I suddenly stopped making Rose crash into me both of us falling to the ground. With her on top of me we started tickling each other and rolling on our sides a couple times. Finally I was on top controlling the situation laughing hard enough to make my sides hurt. We locked gazes and stopped laughing. I started to lean over to kiss her when I felt her cold hand perk under the back of my shirt lifting it up a little bit. I smiled at her before closing the gap between us, tho I had to stop when my bare skin was covered in snow. With the shock Rose took the time to run away from my arms, and before I could react four bodies were on top of mine._

_The four blond heads shook with screams and laughter as they jumped on top of me. Tickling my way out I was finally saved by two angry half Veelas that had been in charge of their nephews, obviously failing. Standing up and fixing my clothes a little bit I saw Rose in the same spot I had been not half an hour before. I walked to her, hugging her from behind and resting my chin in the top of her head._

_"I'm so glad you came tonight. Do you realise it's been almost three weeks since we went out for the last time. Well it's been three weeks since _you_ went out. I've barely seen you this month." She said turning around to look at me._

_"I'm sorry, it've been studding. But I've finished my exams for now so I'm totally yours for the next two weeks or so." I grinned at her._

_"You know, I had this crazy idea. It's stupid and you probably will think that is too soon, but I though it might have been a good thing. Not that I wanna pressure you into something more, Merlin no. I just thought that maybe-"_

_"Rose, you are rambling."_

_"Would you like to live together?"_

_"Wait, what?" I had been kissing her neck slowly but stood still by her words._

_"Look is just that I don't see you anymore, and I thought that this way we could see each other more. Besides I have half of my stuff at your place and you in mine. But it was stupid, you have to focus on your career, and the last thing that you want home is another distracti-" I cut her the best way I knew, by kissing her. She responded to my kiss after a little hesitation in the beginning._

_"Just with one condition. You are coming to my place, I love Al and Roxanne but I don't feel like sharing a flat with them." _

_Relieved by my answer she threw her arms around my neck allowing me to move us both in circles kissing her gently in the lips. Neither of us had heard the camera at the other side of the garden, right by the back door._

I was back to reality thanks to a certain red headed with bright green eyes and her slap in my left cheek.

"What's wrong with you Weasley women being so aggressive?" I sighed touching the place where her hand had collided and that was going to start getting redder soon.

"I was talking to you and you didn't pay any attention, so I insulted you. No answer. And everyone knows that third phase is the slap phase. i'm starting to believe that you ignore me on purpose. You know what? I'm done, look for someone else to take care of you Blondie."

"I've told you to stop calling me Blondie, Ginger. Besides you love my golden hair." I said laughing as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ha! I would if it was golden, but since it's a weird white I think I'll pass. And you can call me Ginger all you want, I know that the red hair was one of the reasons why fall for my cousin."

"It's not the same, Rose's is darker. Her's looks like a fire almost extinct, but when the sun gets her is like... I don't know... like it lives. And all you can see is her. The light forms this halo around her and she becomes the most beautiful sight you could ever dream of." I should really lear to keep my mouth shut. But when I saw Lil smiling at me I couldn't stop the words from slipping out. " Also she has this particularly revel lock that never stays behind her ear and always moves to the front of her face. She likes playing with it when she's nervous. And it amazes me how smooth it is, I mean, you've seen her hair. It's curly and bushy but when you run your finger through it feels like... like silk." I cleared my throat when I realise what I wad said. "So no, I don't think your hair looks like hers."

"Yeah, I can see that." She looked over my shoulder and left me with a reassuring smile.

I turned around to find two women looking at me. One of them with a wide smile and the other one blushing behind her hair.

"Good morning Scorpius."

"Good morning Ms Granger. Hey Rose." Rose looked at me and gave me a small smile as she started playing with a lock of her hair. When she caught her mother looking at her with an amused look she blushed and let go of her hair as it burned her.

"I wanted to congratulate you with all the Weasley's around. Rose honey could you take my glass and Scorpius's inside? Thank you." Soon Rose was on her way apparently talking to her self and moving her hands in the air before hitting her self in the forehead several times. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess. And a little embarrassed after you heard that." We both smiled at that. "But the thing is that everyone is telling me how proud they are, and I can't help feel like the have forgotten that my dad did amazing things as well. I wish they could be the ones telling me that they are proud."

"I'm sure they are both really proud, where ever they are. I didn't know your mother very well but I can assure you that your father is extremely proud of you. Or would be."

"You knew my father right? I mean _know_ him?"

"Yes I did. C'mon I think is time to finish the conversation that we started a month ago."

"Won't they notice that we are leaving?"

Luckily in that moment a loud noise made us, and everyone else, turn around. What we found was Mr. Potter being yelled at by his wife while all the drinks were in the ground. We also found out what had been the cause of the accident when we all saw Buddy walking around Mr. Potter to hide behind the scary little ginger woman that was almost as red as her hair. Ms. Granger took that time as the chance to scape and lead us to small table in the corner of the backyard. Once we sat down she took a deep breath before she started speaking.

"Because of the war I could go to school for my seventh year, as you know I was looking for Horcruxes. After the final battle I decided to go back to finish my education while Harry and Ronald joined the Auror academy and played professional quidditch, respectively. So I asked Professor McGonagall if I could rejoin that year to do my seventh year. I wasn't the only one, I believe we were about eight. And obviously your father was one of them. We were all paired up to go to class and your father and I were assigned together. After a month or so I got to know your father and how he was forced by Lucius to join the Death Eaters and take the mark. I don't really know why but as I was falling for him he was as well. We finally got together the day before Christmas break after he find out about your grandmothers death.

We broke upright before summer began. Scorpius listen to me, your father loved you more than anything in this world, he told me himself the last time we saw each other not long before the attack."

"Did you love him?"

"I did, don't get me wrong, I loved Ronald with all my heart and I still do, but I will always see Draco as my first love."

"Why did you break then? I've seen some of my father's memories and even when I was born you were who reined his heart now my mother."

"It's not something you want or need to hear, so why don't you leave it like this?"

"You don't have to, I can find by my self. I only have two more memories from that year left unseen. I'll find out soon enough without your help."

"You are as good blackmailing people as your father..." She said smiling, tho soon her face changed to a more serious one. "We broke up because I made a deal with your grandfather."

**AN: I'm sooo sorry guys! Please don't hate for taking so long... I've been studying and couldn't find time to write this on the computer. Next chapter is were EVERYTHING will be revealed, and after that one I think I'm doing a couple more. I hope you like this and please REVIEWWWW. Thanks to all of your that reviewed, favourited, followed but please if you follow/favourite review!**

**Mgriffith490:** Thank you so much! I hope you liked this one too.

**JustMeMarissa: **She made the deal two years before when she broke up with him so she was about 21, but I can tell you by experience that 21 year olds can behave like teenagers or worst lol Someone really annoying here says hi (Isabelle). Hope you liked this one.

**DivergentRavenclawOfDistrict12:** How is your wrist? lol thanks for the review and I hope you got excited after you read this one too.

**twilightlover427: **You'll find out in the new one I promise. hope you liked.

**Brenna: **Most of the romance here is in the flashbacks, but things are about to change a bit.

**Madd Maddie: **When is your graduation? cause i'm not sure how long is it going to take me to write the rest... I'll do my best, hope you liked.


	20. Everything is said

So this was it. It looked like every time a Malfoy tried to get together with a Granger, my beloved grandfather got in the way.

"What kind of deal?" All I could think about was Rose and hope that she had made the same pact as her mother so I could finally know the truth.

"He...look, when I started dating your father Lucius was obviously not very happy. Soon after the best christmas brake in my school years I received a letter. Lucius had apparently tried to get Draco to break up with me, with no result. The fist one's were just trying to make me see that we would never work, that it was going to fall apart and hurt one of us. A month later he started trying to buy me. He offered a ridiculous amount of money to make me break up with Draco."

"You broke up with my dad for money?!" Is that what Rose had done? I mean, I knew that a healing student didn't make much but we weren't struggling. Wow, she left me for money? That hurt.

"What? Nonononono. For Merlin's sake! No! When your grandfather offered me the money I easily turned him down. But then the threats started. First to me, then to your father. I though that he would never hurt your father but then I remembered that he had killed his own wife because she though differently and I decided to break up with him, with Draco I mean, I didn't want anything happening to him. But your father was as stubborn as you are and wanted to know why, so after a lot of name calling I told him everything about the threats and how his father had promised to hurt him, and how I could not accept something happening to him." She started pacing in front of my with one hand in her hip and the other on her forehead. "When Draco found out what your grandfather had done, he stood up to him. We got him in Azkaban but it didn't matter the threats continued and accidents started to happen. I fall down the stairs one day while I was going to class, your fathers broom stopped flying during a quidditch game...but we decided to put an end to it when I almost drowned in the prefects bathroom." She had stopped pacing and was avoiding my eyes almost as much as I was trying to make her look at me in the eye. They had suffered so much, she had almost died for my father. "It was actually your dad the one that broke up with me. He said that it had been the hardest thing he had ever done, even after confronting the Dark Lord."

"Are you saying my grandfather threatened Rose the same way he did to you before?"

"Look Scorpius, Rose loves you. She does, try not to make it harder for her. Step away from her, at least for a while."

So Rose actually loved me. She had left me to protect me? When I thought about it, it actually sounded a lot like something Rose would do. Stupid honourable little Gryffindor! God why did she tell me then?. I stood up as well and ran my hand through my hair as I always do when I'm nervous. Fuckfuckfuckfuck, how did I look at her now? Was I supposed to back off now that things were going so well? And if this was the reason to make her break up with me in the fist place why did she came back to me? I mean she had been the one calling me for coffees and drinks. And what about what had happened in my room that morning?! Holy shit I was so screwed, I didn't want her to leave, not now that she things were back to normal. I was pretty sure Merlin hated me and had made his personal job to destroy me and my life.

"Oh Merlin, she's going to kill me if she finds out I just told you this...". Said Ms Granger covering her mouth with both of her hands once she realised she she had just done.

"Who is going to kill you mum?" Said a sweet voice behind me. I turned around again to see Rose with three glasses in her hands and a small smile and her face. When our gazes locked every remain of that beautiful smile leaved her face. Letting the glasses fall to the ground, her eyes started to get watery and she looked at her mother. I believe she found what she was looking for in Ms Granger's eyes cause soon she was running away to the field.

I don't really know how but I had never had this feeling before, the sensation that my legs weren't moving fast enough. I knew that if I didn't get there in time there was a small chance of her aparating away and leaving my side for good. You know, is funny how when you are running towards something important is like everything goes in slow motion. As I run though the corn all I could think about was how could I be such a jerk and left without a fight in the fist place, how I didn't realise there was something off when she broke up with me three years before. Then I saw a red spot in a little clearing not twenty meters away.

"ROSE!" My voice wasn't strong enough, she wasn't tuning around and the spot was fading away in the corn away. Forcing my legs to go faster I shortened the distance between us until she was just a couple meters away. "Rose please stop. For Merlin's sake woman stop it!" And so she did, she stopped with no other warning making me jump to my side so I wouldn't crash against her. I stood up cleaning my clothes a little bit and looked at her puffy, red face stained with tears. "One, you are the fastest Weasley with no compression. And two, why the hell did you ran away?"

"Why?! Why not Scorp? Now you know what I did. Now you know how much of a selfish coward I am!" She yelled at me. "You can hate all you want for playing you like this, but I don't regret pushing you away to keep you safe."

"I don't hate you Rose. If anything I love you even more."

"Wha-" As always I managed to make her shut up the only way I knew. And everything felt like this last three year hadn't existed.

Her arms moved form my neck to the front of my shirt, where she grabbed my shirt and clung onto it like her life depended on it. Both of my hands were cupping her face, tilting it so I could deepen the kiss. As soon as that happened my arms moved instinctively to her waist holding her tightly and lifting her so that we were at the same eye level. Then it hit me. I was kissing her! I was kissing the woman of my dreams and she was kissing me back as she had always done. I smiled against her lips only to feel her do the same. When I pulled away looking for air, I rested my forehead against hers, while Rose stole short sweet kisses.

"Rose?" I said catching her head to stop her from kissing me and making her look at me in the eye. "Rose, is it true? Did you make a deal with my grandfather? Just to keep me safe?" She slowly nodded not daring to look away from me. "Why?"

"Because he would've hurt you. Merlin, Scorp, I was there the night you came back after leaving the Manor. I took care of you after both of your encounters with him. I knew he was able of hurting you, that he didn't care that you were the remains of the Malfoy heir. When he came to me offering money, it was easy to say no. But as soon," she started caressing my face and crying like I had never see her before. "as soon as he said he would kill you I didn't know what to do. I tried to convince him saying that you were the last with the Malfoy name, that after your death the Malfoy name would die as well. He said he rather let the name disappear than allow someone like me in the family."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? We could've gone to the authorities. Your uncle is Head of the Auror department and your dad his second. We could've stopped him."

"He said that he would kill you. He promised that if anyone find out about it he would put an end to all this. I just couldn't rick it. I'm so sorry" She said between kisses. "I'm so sorry, Scorp."

"Rose? Just one more thing. Did I ever mean anything to you?" I said closing my eyes hoping for the one answer that would bing me back to life. That would allow me to be _me._ To be complete.

"No, you didn't mean anything Scorp. You mean _everything."_ She said before kissing me with more passion than ever before. "I love you, always have, always will."

"Good cause I love you too. God I love you so much." I said before picking her up in my arms and spun both of us in circles

We entered the backyard with my right hand and her left clasped while her right arm was wrapped around my right one. (AN: I don't know if you can picture it... sorry for the bad description). As soon as we walked in we could her the sighs of multiple people, being Ms Granger's the loudest. We spent the rest of the evening never leaving each other's side, besides the obvious moments. I couldn't remember any other time were we had been like this. Before we managed to be together but there was always someone that would like to speak to me, or Molly would need help in the kitchen from Rose while I had to help set the table. Now even when we offered to help clean, or take care of the kids they said that we had too much to talk about to do anything else. Well, obviously we talked, but not as much as we were supposed to. There were other activities more appealing at the time.

It was late at night when we decided to leave the Burrow, and after saying good bye to everyone we went to get our coats.

"Wait Rose. I need to show you something." I said just as she took my jacket, aparating us both in the gates of my parents house.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"Well wait until to you see the inside." I took her hand and led her to the main living room. To my surprise the lights were on and three figures were sitting in the large sofa that faced the fire. "Hello?"

"Oh, look who's here! We weren't sure if you were going to come tonight or not, but we though that maybe you would. Besides I wanted to talk to you about something." Said Mrs. Volcov approaching us and taking the coats from our hands. "Well I see you brought some company. Aren't you going to introduce us Scorpius?"

"EH? Yeah, yeah. This is Sasha Volcov, my old nanny, that's her husband Alexander and their daughter Elisabeth. This is Rose, Rose Weasley."

"Is nice finally meeting you dear, Scorpius talks nonstop about you." Well if I didn't have a mother to embarrass me I had her right? "About Elisabeth, I wanted to talk to you both about something, and maybe having Ms Weasley here would make it easier for you to handle son." Both Elisabeth and I look confused to she pointed at the sofa, where we sat. "Today is not only Elisabeth's birthday but also the anniversary of your parents death." Shit, I knew I had forgotten about something. "Seventeen year ago this house was attacked while I was taking care of you in my house. Your parents had just come back from a long trip if you remember. Long before said trip, I had spoken to Draco and Astoria about the possibility of something happening to them. I promised them that I would take care of you, no matter what. The problem was that the law didn't find our arrangement legal so you were sent to England with that horrendous man." She took a deep breath as Mr. Volcov gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "When you mother arrived to the hospital it was too late for her, as it was for your father."

"I already knew this, is there a point in you telling me all this again?"

"Well, it was late for them but not too late. Apparently your mother was seven months pregnant at the time. You didn't notice because they were gone most of the time and the shock of their deaths blocked almost every memory from the time. Don't look at me like that, I asked a couple doctors after everything happened. It was also too late to keep you safe but I could still protect the baby from your grandfather and a terrible childhood. So we decided to adopt the baby and raise her as our own."

Well, I got my girlfriend back and apparently I had a sister. What a glorious day.

"Elisabeth honey, this is Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy, your brother. Scorpius, let me introduce you properly to your sister, Elisabeth Narcissa Malfoy."

I would like to say that from that moment on everything fell into place, but I would take a little while to finally go back to a normal life. Rose and I moved back together a week after we got back, and didn't hear about my grandfather for over a month. When he finally made him self noticeable both Mr Potter and Mr Weasley got him, and he was sent to a beautiful dark cell back in Azkaban. Elisabeth and I got to know each other thanks to my visits to the school, that became frequent due to the increasing number of pranks that ended in the wrong way. Most of them had a familiar signature on them.

Rose decided to start making serious articles and a month or so after she was offered several job opportunities. Let's just say that The Prophet has better reading reviews and society articles.

Lily came back to England to join her mother's former team, the Harpies. She wasn't the only one coming from Cube, Pierre joined the family thanks to Dominique and they moved together to Paris where they run _The Back Rose III._

Right I forgot to tell you. Sara is now completely in charge of the Cuban Black Rose while Louis is helping us run the one in London. With the one in Paris we had three.

Albus and Sam's kid, Arthur, usually joins Rose and me on the weekends. They named us to be his godparents and you have no idea how amazing that felt.

It was late at night a Friday when I came home to find music playing too loud for my liking and a happy Rose dancing in the kitchen. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist making her jump.

"Oh My God! You jerk! I could've killed you!" She said waving the sharp knife in front of my face. "Now let me finish dinner, and got get a shower you smell disgusting." I laughed and pecked her quickly before doing as I was said.

When I came back everything was ready in the dinning room, except for Rose. I looked around the house for her, in the library, her study, my study, the kitchen, until I saw her in the terrace leaning agains the railing.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi."

"Are you alright?" I said hugging her closer to me once I saw her shiver because of the cool nigh.

"Yeah, just wanted to think a bit. A bout everything that has happened in this past months. Do you realise that if I hadn't been so stupid, we could've been living happy all this time. No Cuba, no Nikolai. Just us."

"I was beginning to worry, it had been a long time since you didn't ask stupid stuff like that." I said kissing the top of her head. "Just think about this, do I mean anything to you?"

"Everything."

"Then it was worth every single thing we went through. I love you Rose, and I don't care how many grandfather I have to face, I'm not letting you go."

"Good, cause I didn't plan on leaving any time soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN: well, my idea is to make a epilogue and the finish this, but idk... i like this story and is kind of sad finishing it. Could you guys make me a last favour and review? pretty please?**

**DivergentRavelclawofDistrict12: **thanks so much for following this story and reviewing. Hope you like this as well. (don't hurt your wrist anymore please lol)

**JustMeMarissa: **thank you so so much for reviewing all those times, seriously you sometimes made me smile after a though day at work or school. I hope you liked this one as well.

**twilightlover427: **well it is his job to be the mean stupid man after all. hope you liked this one and thank you so much for reviewing.

**Mgriffith490: **Yay! thanks! I'm not that good but thank you for saying it anyways! I hope you liked this as well.

**Mad Maddie: **i don't know if you'll be able to read this, I hope so. and congratulations on your graduation! thanks for reviewing so many times.

**sharkfinnc:** oh shite! i'll have to fix that one up. But you got the idea right? man i need to stop writing when I'm tired...

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**that's enough i think...**


	21. Epilogue

I was laying happily in bed when I felt something move beside me. I tightened my grip around whatever that was. Or whoever.

"Honey, I can't breath." Said Rose chuckling and caressing my arm slowly and lovingly. When I let go a little she turned around to look at me in the eye. I kept my eyes closed as she kissed my neck. "I know you are awake so don't you dare trying to make me think otherwise Mr. Malfoy. Or you'll face terrible consequences."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said not bothering to open my eyes but smiling lightly.

"Oh I'm sure that I can think of something..." She said against my lips, feeling her moving more in my arms I depended the kiss and moved us so she was halfway on top of me. Her hands were moving to my hair when...

"MUM!" We both groaned and the voice came closer and we heard someone running to our room.

"It's your turn, and you know it." Rose said hiding under her pillow.

"I heard mum not dad so this is for you." We weren't moving at all when we heard another voice yelling, and a heated discussion just outside our bedroom. Looking at each other we got up and walked to the door. When Julian saw us he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously guys, I might be the eldest but I can't keep doing your job taking care of this things." And with that he left to his room. We turned to out right to look at the one of our children that had made the noise before we heard a cry.

"I'll go! Let mum and dad sleep a little bit, I got it guys." Soon a dirty blond head came out of the room in our left and moved to the one just in front of it.

Seeing the imagine before us we smiled and came back inside the bedroom, although we headed to the balcony instead of the bed. It was about 9 am and the house was alive again. We, we'll I, sat on one of the chairs in the balcony while my beloved wife sat in my lap. Together we watched how the sun started lighting the garden and the small tree house Julian and I had built at the begging of the summer. I felt Rose sigh deeply on top of me, and lean further in my chest.

"What's wrong? It's Saturday sweetheart, the kids don't leave for school until Monday so we have a whole weekend with them."

"I was just thinking how amazing they are. I mean you saw our 17 year old son take care of his twelve and thirteen year old sisters, and then our eldest daughter is going of to her fifth year." She opened her eyes and kept staring to the horizon. " they grow up too fast. Soon enough Emma will come home with her fist ever boyfriend... And we both now that she'll introduce us her boyfriend before we meet any of Julian's special friends." She giggled while I smirked thinking about my eldest.

"Not on my watch. She's not dating until she's 30 and maybe not even then." I said chuckling. "And don't worry about Julian, he will settle down. He will find an amazing girl and he will fall in love just like we did at his age."

"That's another thing. The freaking stupid Triwizard Tournament. I seriously hoped that none of them had to go."

"One, nothing is going to happen don't worry Rose. And two, if I tell you a secret, you promise no one will know about it?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Julian doesn't need the Triwizard Tournament to find someone." I looked up to see Rose looking at me confused. "Ygritte."

"No way!" She gasped smiling widely. Ygritte Scramander was Cerys and Lorcan Scramander older daughter. She was in Julian's year and had become Emma's best friend. "Oh my goodness, they are so cute together. I knew there was something off when she came last week to spend a couple days. Julian had never been so polite and nice to his sisters." Suddenly her smiled faded and she frowned at me. "Hold on, how long have you known this?"

"I don't know... For a moth, or two." I said not understating why would she look at me like that for knowing our sons crush.

"Two months and you didn't tell me?!" She started punching my arm and chest harder than she usually did. Because of my screams (I didn't scream as a girl, just asked her to stop a little louder than normal), the rest of the Malfoy clan came running into our room.

"Is something wrong- Dad what did you do this time?" Little, well not so little, Sandra said glaring at me. In our fights or disagreements, usually the girls took their mothers side while I had Julian, Luke and Junior with me. Ok junior didn't count that much since he was eleven and would do what ever his older siblings said.

"I didn't do anything! I swear kids! I didn't! You are turning my own flesh against me. You filthy little lioness." I said glaring at the mother of my kids that was standing in the other side of the balcony with the girls behind her. I should've never said that about her school house, because not long later Luke was with them and Julian was on his way, leaving a confused Junior with me. "Oh c'mon guys! You know is just a joke!" Seeing my whole family against me I decided that things couldn't go any worst. "Whatever, you can be proud of being all lions and ravens but I'm from Dumstrang, so I could win any of you at anything." I said grinning proudly before all of them run after me leaded by their mother.

The cat and mouse game ended in the garden half and hour later, most of us wet because of the grass. We were having breakfast outside when Rose started crying out of the blue.

"Rose? Rosie?" "Mum? What's wrong?" "Mummy what happened?"

She got up and went to kneel besides our youngest and hugged him tightly. Then it hit me. "It's alright guys. She just realised that you all will be gone this year." Then they all got really serious and stood up, walking to their mother and hugging her.

"We love you mum. I promise I'll make them write you every week. And I'll be in Dumstrang so dad can come anytime saying that he wanted to see his old school to visit me."

I was proud of them. But mostly I was proud of Rose and me. When we got together the first year or so was easy. Then people started gossiping like the fist time. Rose was fired from The Prophet because she attracted too many rumours around the office. For a month or so we had to move on with the money she had saved and my healing pays, plus the Black Rose's benefits. But my grandfather died, and unfortunately for him he had forgotten to change the testament, and we received all the money and the Malfoy properties. Two months later we got married and opened the library in Diagon Alley. The shop was an completely success, besides having almost every book imaginable for every age and type of person, we found a place which back wall communicated with Muggle London. This way we had double number of customers, and we also added a small cafeteria to let people enjoy their new books having a nice tea or coffee. Nine months after our wedding Julian was born and we couldn't stop with him. We only managed six years and six kids later with junior. This might sound like an insult 'tho I'm extremely happy of this, the Weasley women were like rabbits. They have this special capacity of having children that amazes me. But I love my children very very much. And my wife. Mostly my wife.

I was still lost in though when I felt two small delicate hands find mine and pull me up from the chair. Soon several arms joined those hands and I found five of my kids hugging me while Julian spoke and hugged his mother.

You know, sometimes time goes faster than you wish as happened that weekend and without knowing it we were in the platform 9 and 3/4 trying not to lose any of them in the crowd. They good thing about them is that they are either dirty blond or paleish ginger, except Junior that has a red head as dark as his mother. Rose was kneeling in front of Junior checking that he had everything when I spotted Julian approaching us with a goofy smile on his face and an annoyed Emma behind him. Rose caught my happy smile at stood as our eldest came to us.

"Mum, dad, I wanted to tell you something. Mum please don't start crying or something similar that would embarrass me." He took a breath and pulled a girl to his side by the hand. "I... Ygritte and I are going out."

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Said the young woman by his side. She was as beautiful as her mother but she was not as crazy as her parents. Seriously, Lorcan and Cerys were a match made in heaven, with them together no one had to suffer them. Ygritte was polite and the only child the Scramander's had. Lorcan worked for a while with Albus in the Auror department and was hit with a spell that made it impossible for him to have any more children.

"Hello dear, well it was about time, don't you think honey?" I looked dazed at my wife before nodding in agreement, smiling at the poor girl that was blushing really hard. Behind them Emma was mumbling something about how annoying they were and how she could no longer blackmail either of them about the topic. She should have been in Slytherin, but her brains were more powerful. None of them had been sorted in the snake house luckily, so neither of them was taunted because of this. Now with the eldest Malfoy being Griffindor quidditch captain and Head Boy no one dared to speak badly of them. At least on their faces. Emma had just gotten her prefect badger and had been showing it off since it got home two weeks prior.

I went to Junior's side to speak to him when I heard the whistle and everyone headed to their compartments.

"Dad, what happens if I don't get in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"Don't worry kid, you know your mother and I will always be happy for you. No matter what. And if that happens, I'll have someone with me when they team up in the arguments. Besides if you go to Hufflepuff, for example, you would be with Henry. Ok? It doesn't matter where you end up, you are my boy, and I'll always be proud of you. Just be careful in the flying lessons and don't show off." I said giving him a fast hug before he ran to the train and sat in a compartment by the window. Soon another boy and a girl joined him and they started chatting.

Henry was Lily's eldest. He was just one year ahead, and it had been a great surprise for everyone when we received the owl, but after all the Malfoy's had been sorted in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw no one made a fist about it. Lily had kept playing professionally even after her wedding and the birth of both of her son's. Henry was Sandra's age while Bruce was in Junior's year.

I looked down to see my wife fighting back the tears as she saw our babies leave. If I'm completely honest, maybe I had my eyes filled with water, but maybe not. I put my arm around her shoulders waving at the train. They had grown up too fast. Now it was just us in the Manor.

"Scorp? I love you." She said dragging me out of my thoughts.

"I love you too. Although I will always have a small part of me hating you, for what you did years ago." She started to pull away from my side with a frown and a hurt expression on her face. "Oh, c'mon Rose. You know it was cruel."

"Are you serious? After eighteen years you bring that up? You know I'm sorry about what I did, but I repeat you that I would do it again to save you."

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about eleven years ago when you though it would be cute to call our son Draco Ronald Malfoy. That, my dear, is way more cruel that anything else you could've ever done." When I finished talking she started hitting my shoulder but she was grinning knowingly. WHO CALLS A KID THAT?! Luckily we all call him Junior or Draco, almost no one know about his middle name. Poor kid. Smiling down at the love of my life I lowered my face and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her and aparating us home.

Never thought I would say this, but thank you grandfather. If it wasn't for you maybe I wouldn't be the happiest man alive. So thank you for giving me what everyone just can dream of.

**AN: And I guess that's it. I've half an hour thinking of a way to finish this, like the perfect ending sentence. Nothing came to my mind. please don't hate me with juniors name but my sister said it would be awesome to call a kid that (obviously we are not letting her pick her daughters name when she's born in a couple months).**

**Gee it's been four months. This is the first story that i've wrote and I'm grateful of your amazing reviews and responses to the plot. I don't really know what to say besides thank you. Thank you for following this and reviewing and letting me know what you thought. I wanted to dedicate this if you let me to JustMeMarissa that has been reviewing almost since the beginning, just as MAD Maddie. You guys are awesome.**

**So that's it, feel free to IM me with things you want me to write or just to talk or whatever. Argh last response to your reviews...**

**twilightlover427: **Thanks for all your reviews and im glad you though it was cute :) thank you again and I hope you keep reading my stories.

**ilovemusicforever: **I'm not classy! i try to tho it doesn't work usually. Thanks for the reviews and I hope I didn't messed up in the epilogue.

**Mgriffith490: **Yay! top three! thanks! Hope i didn't screw up in the last part lol. thank you so much for the reviews and if you keep writing you'll get better. At least thats what I hope cause if i dont get better im screwed lol.

**Mad Maddie: **i'll be working in my other story "unknown life" maybe you would like that too. But if you dont like the story you can IM with an idea and I'll work on it. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and your support, you are awesome.

**JustMeMarissa: **Well I have Isabelle here with me sitting in my lap and trying to make her not touch my new computer, i love her but shes clumsy and she'll break it or similar. Thank you for the reviews, for the support and mostly for the small the small things, as you liking buddy. Thank you and keep writing :)

**I feel like im forgetting something but whatever. hope you liked this and just one last time, please review.**

**Your dear friend and attempt of a writter,**

**Eric.**


End file.
